1 TEMPORADA A História Secreta de Elijah
by Naylah St
Summary: Vivi por 657 anos na mais profunda escuridão. Em pouco mais de sete dias, fui arrancada das sombras que até então, considerava serem projetadas por Klaus... /watch?v -KMWBOHe3zM


Vivi por 657 anos na mais profunda escuridão.  
Em pouco mais de sete dias, fui arrancada das sombras que até então, considerava serem projetadas por Klaus...

CAPITULO I

As ruas de Paris estavam desertas. O frio e a chuva haviam espantado qualquer um que ousasse sair de casa.

Seria difícil me alimentar hoje.

Por sorte o caminhão do lixo. Urgh! Mas era melhor isso que nada e há dias não me alimentava bem.

Dois homens subiam e desciam do caminhão, transportando os sacos para dentro da esmagadora. O terceiro dirigia.

Um era bem magrinho, pensei, seria a sobremesa.

Três corpos e um botão apertado ligando a esmagadora depois, estava saciada e podia voltar para casa.

O prédio antigo que me abrigava, distava do glamour e elegância da cidade. Na periferia seria mais fácil me esconder e o quanto precisava disso. Não recebera notícias e simplesmente nada, nem seu nome eu ouvia.

Melhor assim. Precisava ficar distante. Talvez ele também.

Nunca encontro minhas chaves. Gosto de bolsas grandes, mas sempre me esqueço de colocar as chaves nos bolsos. Revirara minha Marc Jacobs* como louca, até que senti o frio metal bem como uma presença negra atrás de mim. O estalo na madeira e nem bem me virei, pude ouvir meu nome:

- Elizabeth.

O louro alto de incríveis olhos azuis a quem devia minha infelicidade eterna. Niklaus.

- Paris? É a sua cara. Mas o prédio... Não. Você está se escondendo de alguém, Elizabeth?

- De sua família, pode acreditar.

Encontrando a chave, girei rapidamente e torci a maçaneta. Klaus me seguiu para dentro do apartamento.

- É...seus dias de glamour acabaram, minha cara. Isso é terrível.- Disse isso olhando para o pequeno apartamento quarto e sala no coração de Clichy-sous-Bois**

Ele desdenhava de minha modesta moradia. Tentei não deixar o medo me intimidar e mandei:

- O que faz aqui? Como me encontrou?

- A pergunta de um milhão de dólares. Tenho informações e informantes no mundo todo, minha cara. Preciso achar Elijah.

- E com todos os seus informantes não conseguiu encontrá-lo e acha que eu sei onde ele está?

- Você sempre sabe de tudo sobre Elijah, Elizabeth. Vocês têm...a conexão.

- Se ele não quer ser achado, por que acha que eu o encontraria para você? – Estava acuada. Suas intenções não eram boas. Vindo de Klaus, nenhuma jamais seria.

- Não sei. Pensei em uma estratégia e talvez com você eu possa mantê-lo por perto mais tempo - Sorriu ironicamente para mim, medindo-me da cabeça aos pés- Vejo que seu bom gosto em roupas não foi influenciado pela espelunca onde mora.

Caminhei tranquilamente para o canto da sala e peguei a garrafa de whisky na prateleira. Não me dei ao trabalho de oferecer. Dei o maior gole que poderia caber em minha boca e virei-me para ele.

- O que quer Klaus? Não sei sobre Elijah, não sei sobre Kol. Há séculos. Agora que já me disse o que quer e vê que não posso ajudar, pode sair.

- Quanta grosseria. Pensei que ficaria feliz em me ver.

- _Feliz_ e _te ver_ são coisas que não combinam.

- Não vim até aqui por nada, Elizabeth. Você virá comigo. Tenho um plano e você vai me ajudar a encontrar Elijah.

- E em que encrenca se meteu agora? Ou devo perguntar, quem você vai foder agora?

- É uma longa história. Apenas venha comigo para Virgínia.

- O que? Odeio a América. Não suporto seu ritmo. Se puder te ajudar daqui, diga, caso contrário, saia.

- Você me deve um favor, Elizabeth. Vim cobrá-lo - Enfim seu coringa saia da manga. Sim, devia a Klaus e se ele usava esta carta neste momento, podia adivinhar que Elijah estava em perigo.

- O que quer de mim, Klaus? Já não me destruiu totalmente?

Seu rosto ficou sério.

- Por anos pensei em acabar com tudo e desistir de tentar sobreviver. Ou você acha que consegui encontrar sombras de felicidade afastada de...? – Não pude concluir.

Sorvi de um gole só o resto do whisky. As lágrimas estavam a um passo de deixar os olhos. Encareio-o com piedade, mas meu amor próprio, enfim, falou mais alto.

- Esqueça que me encontrou. Volte de onde veio e deixe-me em paz.

- Não! Preciso encontrar Elijah e você é a única pessoa que pode me ajudar. Você virá como convidada ou prisioneira, Elizabeth. Escolha.

A porta do apartamento se abriu e dois homens entraram. Híbridos de Klaus.

- Veja, pense nesse momento como um período de férias. A comida americana não é tão ruim assim e tenho uma casa fantástica com um lindo e aconchegante quarto de hóspedes.

- Se, eu disse se encontrar Elijah, o que quer dele?

- Isso você só ficará sabendo se vier comigo. – Seus olhos flamejavam – Vamos lá. – disse-me estendendo a mão – Vai ser divertido. – Sua ironia me dava medo. Jamais confiaria nele novamente. Klaus, por que? Éramos amigos...

- O que escolhe? Convidada ou ...

Estava derrotada. Se não concordasse com o "convite", seria arrastada até a América sendo mordida e curada todo o tempo do vôo.

_Elijah..._

- Não pegue muita coisa, pois tenho que retornar. As coisas andam muito depressa na Virgínia e minha ausência pode ser sentida, se é que me entende.

Puz mais uma dose generosa de whisky em meu copo e virei. O álcool nunca me caia bem, mas se teria de passar por isso, não seria sóbria.

- Vou pegar minhas coisas.

- Boa menina.

Entrei no quarto procurando o colar que Nora fizera para mim. Tinha que levá-lo. Se acontecesse algo comigo, Elijah me acharia através dele. Eu nunca o usara.

- Elizabeth...você está demorando. Não me force a ir buscá-la.

Não tinha tempo a perder. Abri rapidamente o veludo que o envolvia e olhei para a pedra com nossos "E" entrelaçados, voltei a embrulhá-lo e o meti na bolsa.

**CAPÍTULO II**

Treze infelizes e embriagadas horas de vôo depois chegávamos ao Hangar. Voar em um jato particular era sempre um presente. De Grego.

Dois carros nos esperavam e mais híbridos armados como seguranças de meu algoz.

- Venha. Temos mais algumas horas de carro até chegar a Mystic Falls. – Ele me apertava o braço e me arrastava para dentro do carro.

A estrada era muito bonita. Arborizada quase que totalmente. Devo ter cochilado, pois quando percebi passávamos por lojas e depois por ruas de casas antigas. O sol forte brilhava atrás das pesadas janelas do carro.

Por fim ingressamos por dois enormes portões de ferro em uma alameda. Ah a casa de Klaus.

Seu bom gosto era incrível. Seu gosto por artes melhor ainda. Já no saguão apreciei caras e raras obras em seu acervo.

- Por aqui, por favor – Me apontou para um corredor ao lado da escada.

A escadaria era de mármore branco e crescia imponente entre colunas de mesmo material.

O enorme corredor era acarpetado e colorido por celebridades do mundo das artes.

Klaus abriu uma porta dupla de couro e ingressei no escritório.

Um vampiro nos esperava.

- Stefan, Elizabeth e vice-versa. – Klaus apresentou seu comparsa.

- Muito prazer. – O vampiro me estendeu a mão e a ignorei.

Ele era alto, com cabelos castanhos e lindos olhos verdes. Seu sorriso era morno.

- Prefere descansar primeiro ou podemos começar? – Klaus era implacável. Estava ansioso e isso em Klaus, não era bom.

- Prossiga. – arrisquei

- Elizabeth, Elijah desapareceu e preciso encontrá-lo.

- Para?

- Ele tem uma informação que eu preciso.

Uma informação? Tudo isso por uma informação?

- Que tipo de informação?

- Isso é irrelevante.

- E como espera que eu o encontre?

- Pense. - Não! Se nos aproximar novamente poderá matá-lo.

- Vamos lá, Elizabeth. Preciso que use a conexão.

Levantei-me com a intenção de deixar o aposento, mas fui surpreendida por dois híbridos à porta.

- Elizabeth – o outro vampiro falava – Elijah tem uma informação que pode salvar uma vida.

- A vida de quem vale mais que a dele? - Bufei indignada para Klaus. Seu próprio irmão!

- A vida da mulher que amo.

Irônico.

- Você quer trocar a vida de seu irmão por uma mulher? – Indaguei.

- Não é uma mulher qualquer, Elizabeth, ela é uma cópia.- Klaus caminhou até o bar e serviu whisky em três copos. – E não vamos matá-lo, apenas, digamos, deixá-lo mais próximo aos demais. – Seu riso era irritante.

A champanhe que tomei no avião começou a reverter em meu estômago.

Não podia acreditar nisso. Somente a cabeça doente de Klaus e seus interesses escusos poderiam articular tal ideia.

- Bem, vim como hóspede e aceitei seu convite educadamente, Klaus. Mas isso sem saber que poria Elijah em risco. Se me der licença, vou descansar e tomar o próximo voo de volta para Paris.

- Isso não é uma opção, Elizabeth, nem tampouco um convite. Mudei de ideia.

Parei de frente para a porta e de costas para eles. Minhas mãos tremiam. Meu coração dividido. Veria Elijah, mas o condenaria a ser um vampiro comum.

- Pense por outro lado, você esteve muito tempo em Paris, alimentando-se da escória da madrugada. Pode não ser mais tão atraente para meu irmão. Lá se foi seus lindos cabelos vermelhos e a vida em seus olhos. Ele já te viu assim?

Virei-me com ódio, joguei minha bolsa na cadeira e avancei para ele com toda fúria.

- Isto é culpa sua, Klaus. Você e suas ideias estúpidas arruinou a vida das pessoas que te amavam por medo de ficar só. Não suportou a ideia de seu irmão ter enfim encontrado consolo e felicidade. Estava disposta a envelhecer e morrer vendo Elijah ainda jovem. Sabia que ele era um vampiro e mesmo assim eu o amei. Eu o escolhi, ele me escolheu e até que você quisesse modificar as coisas ao seu modo, fomos felizes. Agora me pede que arruíne mais uma vez a minha vida e a de Elijah promovendo um encontro por uma informação? Vá para o inferno você, seu amigo e essa porra de informação. Se quiser saber alguma coisa, pergunte a Elijah e se ele não lhe der o que quer, saberei que enfim é feliz e se libertou de suas mãos imundas.

Agarrei novamente minha bolsa e avancei para a porta.

Empurrei um dos homens de Klaus que atravessou pelo batente espatifando na parede. Avancei pelo corredor com um hibrido em meu encalço e Klaus logo atrás. De repente o hibrido me alcançou sem que tivesse tempo de chegar às escadas e uma insuportável dor me assolou pelas costas. O desgraçado me mordera.

- Uma só mordida, Elizabeth e uma só cura e não serei o original ao seu lado quando você acordar. Se apresse em chamá-lo. Você tem até amanhã à noite para conseguir trazê-lo até aqui. Bons sonhos, Elizabeth.

**CAPÍTULO III**

Dor. Muita dor. Nunca senti isso em todos esses anos. Não podia me mexer. Minha cabeça latejava e meus olhos ardiam.

Estava despida sobre um lençol de linho em um quarto à meia luz. Era noite. Deitada de bruços, sentia meu cabelo roçando o que parecia ser uma enorme ferida. Ardia e como doía.

Puxei meu cabelo para o lado e tentei me levantar. Caminhei tropeçando e me arrastando até o banheiro.

Onde estão minhas roupas?

Pendurado no banheiro um robbe de seda. Me vesti com ele. Olhei-me no espelho e vi a mais horrenda criatura da Terra. Eu tinha olheiras terríveis, estava abatida e extremamente pálida. Virei-me de costas, abaixei o robbe e tentei ver o local da mordida. Já não era mais uma mordida e sim uma grande mancha purulenta e vermelha em minhas costas. Queimava como fogo. Fiquei com medo.

Esse era o plano. Chamo Elijah ou morro. Klaus não vai me curar. Jamais vali qualquer coisa para ele. Pensei que éramos amigos. Pensei que em minha loucura, ele fosse me ajudar... Fora ele quem me apresentara Elijah.

Lavei as mãos e o rosto. Precisava tentar refrescar o calor insuportável que sentia do veneno queimando minhas veias. Estava tonta e com fome. Vasculhei o quarto procurando algo para comer ou beber. Nada.

Procurei pelas paredes. Nenhuma janela. Estava cansada e arrasada.

Sentei no chão, apoiei minhas mãos no rosto e comecei a chorar.

_Era primavera em Skye Island*. Uma brisa suave nos beijava em um final de tarde maravilhoso quando sentávamos para apreciar o sol morrer no mar por entre as montanhas._

_Eu e meu irmão William encerrávamos nosso trabalho diário mais cedo só para poder apreciar esse exato momento._

_- Nunca vou me cansar de ver isso – Meu irmão abria um imenso sorriso._

_- Então não vá embora. Depois do casamento amanhã, fique conosco. Papai ia querer também._

_- Não posso, Liz. – Nora precisa voltar para Glasgow._

_- Nada o fará mudar de ideia?_

_- Não posso. Juro que não posso. Se existisse alguma forma, eu ficaria._

_O sol morria no horizonte..._

_Voltamos para casa já à noite. Minha mãe na cozinha preparava o jantar com minha irmã mais nova, Alice._

_- Por onde andaram? - Minha mãe perguntou sorrindo._

_- William estava se despedindo do por do sol de Skye.- Respondi já triste._

_- Precisamos todos dormir cedo. Como se sente, filho? Está nervoso? – Minha mãe servia batatas e frango assado. Sua especialidade._

_Meu irmão se casaria amanhã e partiria para Glasgow. Nora, sua noiva, tinha os pais debilitados por uma estranha doença. Como filha única, não poderia abandoná-los e recusava-se a trazê-los para casa, apesar da insistência de minha mãe em pedir que a deixasse ajudar a cuidar deles._

_- Um pouco, mas acho que quando acordar amanhã estarei mais._

_- Ainda acho que convidaram pouca gente. – Minha irmã Alice conferiu vinte vezes a lista de convidados. Procurava alguém novo e interessante para conhecer._

_- São pessoas mais próximas, Alice – Minha mãe a interrompeu – Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de gastar o pouco que temos._

_Meu pai falecera havia dois anos. Nossas finanças não estavam de todo ruim, pois apesar de não criarmos mais cavalos, trabalhávamos na horta e vendíamos a colheita no mercado._

_Depois do jantar, lavamos os pratos e saí na varanda para ver a lua. Crescente, grande, minha favorita entre todas as suas fases._

_- Um dia de trabalho por seu pensamento – Alice chegava por trás de mim, assustando-me._

_- Ah, mocinha, terá de trabalhar um dia todo em meu lugar, pois estava pensando em como será difícil com o William longe daqui._

_- Eu sei. Vou sentir falta dele. Terminou de costurar meu vestido?_

_- Sim. Não ficou muito bom, mas ninguém vai notar._

_- Obrigada, Liz. – Ela me abraçou apertado._

_- Vou dormir, pois amanhã quero estar apresentável e linda para os convidados. Sabia que William convidou dois irmãos que não conhecemos? Dois irmãos, duas irmãs. Espero que sejam lindos._

_Eu ri. Alice estava ansiosa em conhecer algum rapaz que a fizesse se comportar como uma dama e, claro, queria se casar._

_- É mesmo?- Perguntei indiferente. Perder meu pai e agora meu irmão, não era o que chamaria de momento perfeito na vida.- Bem, então amanhã conheceremos os irmãos das irmãs – Ri.- Boa noite Alice._

_- Boa noite Liz. Não demore, ou vou apagar a lamparina porque não consigo dormir direito com ela acesa._

_- Não vou demorar. Até mais._

Não tinha sono. Não queria ir para cama. Estava inquieta como sentindo um presságio de algo ruim. Como no dia em que papai morrera. Afastei o pensamento e decidi ir para a cama. Mais uma olhadela na lua. Perfeita! Joguei-lhe um beijo e entrei.

Mamãe estava cobrindo o assado já temperado para a festa de amanhã.

_- Precisa de ajuda?_

_- Não, querida, vá dormir. Amanhã as meninas virão cedo para me hoje já terminei. _

As meninas a quem ela se referia era um grupo de senhoras idosas do condado. A mais nova devia ter quarenta anos.

- _Boa noite, então_. – Beijei-lhe a testa e a abracei apertado. Ela retribuiu e ficamos assim na cozinha por um tempo. Sentía-mos muita falta do papai e com a partida de William, seria mais um duro golpe para ela.

- _Eu te amo, mãe._

_- Também te amo, querida._ _Boa noite_. _Durma bem_.

Deitei na cama e, conforme prometido por haver demorado, Alice já apagara a lamparina e ressonava ao meu lado.

Olhei para o teto de madeira crua e tentei dormir. Virava-me para um lado, para outro e nada do sono chegar.

Levantei da cama e abri um pouco a janela. Estava uma noite muito agradável. Fiquei ali por um bom tempo, até a lua desaparecer para o outro lado da casa, então voltei para a cama. O sono devagar, me venceu.

- _Bom dia preguiçosas! Acordem! É uma manhã de primavera, os pássaros estão cantando as mulheres cozinhando e no fim do dia estarei me casando. Tudo em rima! – William entrava no quarto assim sempre que estava animado com alguma coisa. Isso nos deixava loucas._

_- Saia daqui noivo alegre_. – Alice jogava o travesseiro nele.

- _Levantem-se. As "meninas" já estão todas lá embaixo e o fogo já está aceso._

Esperei William sair, levantei-me e me lavei na bacia.

- _Acorde, Alice. Já é de manhã. _

_- Já estou indo. Vá na frente._

Coloquei um vestido simples e desci para ajudá-las. Alice virou para o outro lado.

_- Bom dia senhoras! Mamãe._

_- Bom dia Liz. Coma alguma coisa. _

_- Não tenho fome._

_- Só um pouquinho._

_- Mais tarde eu como. Agora não sinto fome._

_- Elizabeth, Nora trará os pais? – A senhora Ingrid perguntava preocupada._

_- Sim. Parece-me que seus tios chegaram e vão trazê-los. Vão ficar na antiga casa do tio John._

_- Vou trabalhar. – Beijei minha mãe e fui para a horta. Hoje não iríamos ao mercado._

_Trabalhamos a manhã toda. Alice resolveu vir me ajudar. Não aguentava o falatório na cozinha._

_Depois do almoço terminamos de arrumar a tenda do casamento. Estava tudo perfeito. Margaridas brancas amarradas nos mastros, as mesas decoradas com pequenos arranjos de urzes* copos, pratos e talheres alinhados na mesa principal. O vaivém das "meninas"._

_- Liz, vá se arrumar e leve sua irmã. Vamos daqui a pouco._

_- Está bem. _

_O fim de tarde estava mais uma vez divino. No caminho, desci até a horta e encontrei meu irmão sentado apreciando a paisagem._

_- Se despedindo?_

_- Vou sentir muita falta disso e de vocês. – Sua voz era muito triste._

_- Venha sempre que puder e melhore essa cara ou Nora vai desistir assim que chegar.- Beijei-lhe o rosto e subi para me arrumar.Não precisei chamar Alice._

_- Veja se está bom.- Ela girava sobre os pés para me mostrar seu vestido._

_- Ficou perfeita._

_- Tome. – Disse me entregando uma pequena margarida. – Espete aqui – e mostrou o meio do coque.- Pareço mais velha? – Alice tinha quinze anos._

_- Parece mais velha que eu.- Respondi rindo._

_- Ótimo. Vou descer esperar os irmãos das irmãs._

_Me lavei e troquei meu vestido. Penteei os cabelos e os deixei soltos em cascata pelas costas. Atei com uma fita e estava pronta para a cerimônia._

_Os amigos e parentes chegavam de todos os lados da Ilha. William estava muito feliz em reunir mais uma vez a família._

_- Boa tarde tio John._

_- Boa tarde Elizabeth. Você está linda. Tudo certo? Precisam de alguma coisa? Trouxe whisky.- Disse isso piscando para mim._

_Meu tio John era irmão de meu pai e dono de uma pequena destilaria na presente de casamento eram barris do delicioso whisky que preparava._

A dor me trouxe de volta de minhas memórias. Agarrei-me no parapeito e senti como uma faca de fogo perfurando minha carne. Era insuportável.

Gritei e não me recordo de mais nada.

_Elijah!_

Acordei novamente. Stefan estava sentado em uma das poltronas ao lado da cama.

- Você está bem?

Não respondi. Limitei-me a virar a cabeça para o outro lado gritando de dor por dentro.

- Elizabeth, eu sinto muito.

Não pude aguentar. O choro veio como uma benção e a tristeza de séculos me invadiu.

- Não estamos fazendo nada de errado com Elijah. Eu prometo. Não faremos mal a ele, mas eu preciso que ele nos ajude e você é a única pessoa que pode encontrá-lo. Klaus me falou sobre a conexão que têm.

Meu choro me ensurdeceu.

- Saia daqui!

Minhas costas estavam em chamas. Eu gritei e me agarrei ao travesseiro implorando que parasse. A dor...

Stefan se aproximou e meu choro de dor e tristeza misturados, fizeram-me perder a classe:

- Saia daqui!

Ele se levantou e parou na porta.

- Se pudesse voltar a ser humana, gostaria que Elijah procurasse a cura? Pois bem. É o que procuro. Se Elena é minha alma afim, não sei. Só sei que faria tudo que puder para ajudá-la.

Do que ele estava falando? Cura?

Não respondi. Dessa vez, a dor me impediu. Ouvi a porta fechar, mas não o ouvi trancar.

_Elijah!_

_O casamento de meu irmão foi lindo. Chuva de flores cobriam os noivos. _

_Abracei William e Nora, mais uma vez e seguimos para a festa._

_- Elizabeth, quero lhe apresentar um amigo, venha._

_- Não comece com essas histórias de novo. Não estou procurando um casamento._

_William riu. – Não vai dar certo, mas vou tentar mesmo assim._

_- Por que não vai dar certo? _

_- Ele é Inglês._

_Ambos ríamos enquanto nos aproximávamos do convidado Inglês._

_- Niklaus, esta é Elizabeth, minha irmã._

_- Encantando. Permita-me apresentar-lhes meu irmão Elijah._

_Elijah roubou minha alma a primeira vez que o vi. Soube que o amaria até o fim dos meus dias._

_- Senhorita? – O fogo de seu toque em minha mão era inebriante e sua pele fria não ajudou a esfriá-lo._

_- Meu senhor. Espero que estejam gostando da festa._

_- Uma ótima festa. – Respondeu Klaus - Permita buscar bebidas para todos – Klaus nos deixou._

_- William, ainda não cumprimentamos a tia Ingrid. Venha – E lá se foi William puxado por Nora para o outro lado da tenda._

_- Meu irmão me disse que são Ingleses._

_- Espero que isso não a desaponte ao meu respeito._

_- De forma alguma. Guerras e rixas do passado são boas para conversas de homens ao redor da fogueira, meu senhor._

_- Que bom. Assim posso desfrutar de sua companhia mais tempo...Elizabeth!_

_Meu Deus. O que era aquilo? Nunca sentira nada parecido. Olhava em seus olhos e parecíamos nos conhecer a séculos. Comecei a ficar desconfortável._

_- Bebidas? Onde está seu irmão? – Klaus retornava com três copos._

_- Eles foram cumprimentar a tia de Nora._

_- Que pena. Vai sobrar um copo – Klaus sorriu para mim e não sei por que, tive medo dele._

_Elijah pareceu perceber que a presença de Klaus me intrigava. _

_Olhando para mim, Elijah depositou seu copo na mesa ao lado._

_- Dança comigo?- Seus olhos escuros eram lindos. Estava enfeitiçada. Queria-o para mim por toda a eternidade. E eu que não acreditava em amor à primeira vista, achando que isso era coisa de escritor, estava ali, rendida._

_Os músicos tocavam uma alegre melodia e nossos corpos se uniram._

_Sua mão segurou a minha e a outra apoiou em minha cintura. Estremeci. Seu toque era tão perfume era inebriante. Ele deslizava com se não tocasse no chão, conduzindo-me por toda a tenda perfeitamente no ritmo._

_- Conhece musicas escocesas senhor Elijah?_

_- Elijah, por favor, Elizabeth._

_Meu nome em seus lábios era como música. Ele me olhava diretamente nos olhos._

_- Sim. Sou um grande apreciador de sua cultura. É uma terra muito bonita em todos os sentidos._

_A lua refletia em seus olhos e estava absolutamente apaixonada por um completo estranho._

_Mais uma música e mais uma dança._

_- Creio estar monopolizando a irmã do noivo._

_- Fique tranquilo. Não sou a melhor bailarina do condado e pouco me convidam para dançar._

_- Que injusto. Dança como se tivesse asas nos pés._

_- É porque tenho um bom condutor._

_- Não há bom condutor em uma dança sem alguém que lhe siga perfeitamente._

_Enrubesci. Deus eu queria ficar ali em seus braços para sempre._

_- Cansada? – Ele me perguntou quando mais uma música terminava e já começava outra._

_- Um pouco. – Respondi, mas não queria que ele me soltasse._

_- Podemos nos sentar um pouco. – Não tire seus braços de mim, por favor._

_Ele tirou seu braço de minha cintura, mas não soltou minha mão._

_- Quer algo para beber? - Seus olhos eram lindos demais. Não conseguia para de olhá-lo e de desejá-lo._

_- Obrigada._

_Então deixou minha mão livre e triste por não ter mais a sua. Sentei-me em um banco mais afastado dos casais que dançavam animadamente._

_Tentei me acalmar fazendo mentalmente o caminho dele até a mesa e sua volta. Respirava profundamente, mas o fogo em mim não se apagava. O que era aquilo?_

_William cumprimentava tio John agora. Estavam abraçados. Foi como ver papai conosco novamente._

_- Pronto – Ele voltou mais rápido do que pude imaginar. Entregou-me um copo com whisky._

_Eu nunca bebia. Não me caia bem. A única vez que meu pai me deu whisky fiquei de pileque e meio idiota três dias._

_Tomei um pequeno gole e tentei não tremer muito segurando o copo._

_A sensação que tinha é a de que estávamos sozinhos e não no meio de uma pequena multidão._

_- É uma bela ilha. – Falou quebrando o constrangedor silêncio._

_- Não conhecia Skye?_

_- Não ainda._

_- O por-do-sol aqui é deslumbrante. Precisa ver._

_- Se me mostrar, terei muito prazer em conhecer._

_Enrubesci. A forma como me olhava era de derreter a neve._

_- Quando quiser, se... Elijah. – Disse seu nome saboreando cada letra._

_- Aquela construção é um estábulo?_

_- Sim. Papai criava cavalos._

_- Não os cria mais?_

_- Papai faleceu há dois anos._

_- Sinto muito._

_- Está tudo bem. Gosta de cavalos?_

_- Muito._

_- Quer conhecer a Encrenca?_

_Ele riu abertamente._

_- Encrenca?_

_- Meu cavalo. Minha mãe permitiu que cada filho escolhesse um antes de vender os demais._

_- E por que Encrenca?_

_- Ela vai para onde quer. Não me obedece muito e já me criou várias delas por sua teimosia._

_- Mostre-me a Encrenca. – riu abertamente então se levantou e me estendeu a mão. Caminhamos de mãos dadas até o estábulo._

_A noite estava formidável com uma lua crescente grande e linda de primavera._

_Elijah me ajudou a abrir o portão._

_- Eis a Encrenca._

_- É uma égua. Que belo animal. Elijah passava sua mão sobre sua cabeça e ela gostava. Até ela gostava dele._

_- Então você é uma Encrenca. – a égua parecia assentir com a cabeça, balançando-a._

_De repente segurou-a com as duas mãos e a olhou nos olhos. Encrenca tremeu e gemeu baixinho._

_- O que faz? Hipnotiza animais?_

_- Tenho um dom de convencê-los a se comportar._

_- Funciona com as pessoas?- Não medi a profundidade de minha pergunta._

_- Só se permitirem. Quer que eu a convença a se comportar como fiz com seu cavalo?- Seu tom era absurdamente sedutor._

_Meu ar sumiu. O chão sumiu. Estava presa em seus olhos e tudo foi tão depressa que quando percebi seus lábios estavam colados nos meus em um beijo que parecia ter demorado séculos para acontecer._

_Ele me abraçou e colou mais seu corpo contra o meu. Estava em chamas._

_Era como se meu corpo inteiro reconhecesse aqueles lábios._

_Ele se afastou um pouco e suavemente tirou suas mãos de mim. Senti frio._

_- Me desculpe – ele disse totalmente sem graça – não pude resistir, Elizabeth, por favor, me desculpe._

_- Está...está tudo bem. – Não preciso dizer que mal me aguentava sobre as pernas._

_- Podemos voltar agora se quiser._

_Eu não ia conseguir andar com as pernas moles daquele jeito._

_- Espere só um momento. É meu sapato – menti – está um pouco apertado e me machucando._

_Foi como se ele sentisse dor. Pegou-me no colo e caminhou de volta comigo para a festa._

_- Melhor agora? - Pôs-me no chão antes que alguém pudesse nos ver. O que arruinaria minha reputação._

_- Sim. Obrigada.- Meus olhos não desgrudavam dos dele. _

_- Aí estão vocês. – Klaus se aproximava parecendo já embriagado. -Venham. Os noivos estão partindo e nós também, não é Elijah?_

_Klaus adiantou-se, mas virou-se para trás para ver se o irmão o acompanhava._

_- Posso vir te ver amanhã?- Elijah perguntou timidamente._

_- Sim. – Respondi com ansiedade._

_- Até amanhã, então, Elizabeth.- Tomou minha mão nas suas e a beijou.- Obrigado pela festa e por me apresentar uma Encrenca.- Ele sorriu._

_Enquanto caminhava em direção a Klaus, virava-se para me ver mais uma vez, e mais outra._

_Queria correr, abraçá-lo e pedir para que me beijasse de novo._

_- Nããããããããããããããão acredito! Onde foram que não vi isso? – Minha irmã Alice estava surtando._

_- No estábulo._

_- Até que enfim você deixou alguém te beijar. Espera, por que você não me apresentou ele? Aliás, onde estavam os irmãos para as irmãs?_

_- Vi você conversando com Klaus, Alice. Ficou louca, ou andou bebendo?_

_- É claro que não bebi...Não me lembro de ter conhecido nenhum Klaus. – ela parecia confusa_

_- William estava com vocês...que estranho – Alice parecia atordoada e intrigada por não se lembrar, mas os vi conversando._

_- Calma Alice, você deve ter ficado nervosa com a festa e tudo o virá amanhã e você vai conhecê-lo. Depois, com sorte, lhe apresento o irmão, Klaus. Boa noite, Alice. Durma bem – Apaguei a lamparina e tentei não pensar em Elijah, mas era como se o beijo não tivesse terminado._

**_CAPÍTULO IV_**

Acordei novamente na cama. A dor não me permitia pensar ou sequer me mover. Estava paralisada.

- É madrugada, Elizabeth e seu tempo está acabando. Como vai a mordida?

Klaus diabólico zombava de mim, sentado ao meu lado na cama.

- Em breve não terá mais forças, minha querida. Se hoje está assim, verá pela manhã que basta chamar e a dor passará e você terá Elijah em seus braços de novo.

Dor. Dor. Eu só conseguia pensar na dor.

- Coragem. Use a conexão.

- Mil vezes maldito, Klaus - minha voz estava irreconhecível. Entrecortada pelo fogo que me rasgava.

- Elizabeth, seu drama não me comove. – Ele se levantou e andou até porta do banheiro.

Ainda tinha forças para levantar e esbofetear o maldito, mas estava com o robbe curto e a dor me intimidaram.

- Por que? – Foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

- Por que, o que? – Ele não se virou.

- Por que fez isso comigo? – Minhas lágrimas correram incontroláveis.

- Você teria morrido. – disse isso em um tom baixo, quase um sussurro.

- Eu queria morrer. – lembrei-me com pesar da conversa com Esther.

Klaus respirou profundamente e se virou para mim. Estava abatido. Caminhou de volta e se sentou na cama ao meu lado novamente.

- Deposita toda a culpa em mim? Kol não conta? Ele começou tudo isso. – disse me olhando com indignação.

- Você me transformou, Klaus. Você, não Kol.

- Mas ele matou seu filho. Ele começou tudo isso.

Eu não sei o que doía mais, minhas lembranças ou o veneno me devorando.

- Acabe logo com isso, foi o que disse para mim. E eu fiz parar sua dor.

- E me causou uma maior e eterna. – Minhas lágrimas não paravam.

Klaus me pegou e me puxou em seu colo. Percebi que chorava.

- Não podia te perder. – Ele me estreitou ainda mais.

- Nunca fui sua...Não podemos perder o que não nos pertence. – Suspirei sentindo-o enrijecer sob mim.

Ele me pôs de volta na cama. Eu parecia um boneco de borracha, inerte. Levantou-se e ficou de costas para mim.

- Você só estava irritado e com ódio de Elijah. Você estava com ciúme dele e não de mim. Foi seu egoísmo que desencadeou tudo isso.

Klaus passou a mão pelos cabelos em um deliberado gesto de nervosismo. Continuei atacando.

- Envenenou seus irmãos com mentiras. Fez Elijah acreditar que o filho era seu, corrompeu sua mãe para que ela convencesse a todos que meu filho destruiria vocês, que seria uma arma a ser usada contra vocês e quando tudo estava perdido em um momento raro de lucidez, você se arrepende, me "salva" à sua maneira, Klaus? O que esperava de mim? Que ficasse feliz sendo uma abominação? Que ficasse feliz por ter matado meu filho e destruído tudo entre mim e Elijah?

- Seu filho não podia...não era possível...eu...

- Era real. Era possível. Estava acontecendo, Klaus. De uma forma desconhecida por vocês, mas estava acontecendo. Você percebeu que Elijah o deixaria sozinho e fez tudo deliberadamente para que não acontecesse do jeito natural, mas do seu jeito. Você não poderia ser um maldito para sempre. Não podia permitir que seu irmão se libertasse.

Ele andou pelo quarto com as duas mãos na cabeça, como se não quisesse ouvir mais. Estava vencendo em seu jogo.

- Acabe logo com isso Klaus. Você nunca pensou em mim ou me amou. Você só me queria longe de Elijah por ter inveja de uma conexão que jamais terá com alguém. – No alvo.

Ele me olhou enfurecido. Seus olhos estavam escuros de ódio. Mantive meus olhos nos dele desafiando-o.

Mais um ponto para mim. A dor começava a crescer e sabia que não aguentaria por mais tempo. Tinha que dar meu tiro de misericórdia.

- O que quer de Elijah não é uma informação. Quer que eu o faça ser um vampiro comum. Quem lhe garante que a conexão entre nós ainda existe? Posso ter conseguido quebrá-la. – Blefei.

Tive medo de sua reação. Klaus avançou sobre mim, me puxou pelo cabelo e enfurecido berrou:

- O que pensa estar fazendo?

- Jogando seu jogo. – estava em pânico e a dor já dava sinais que me derrubaria a qualquer momento.

- O que você sabe que eu não sei, Elizabeth?

- Então esse é o seu objetivo afinal. Fazer com que Elijah deixe de ser um original. O que precisa que somente ele pode ter, Klaus? – Estava chegando ao ponto. Tinha que aguentar mais um pouco. Só mais um pouco. Por favor, Deus, que eu consiga.

Eu o olhava firmemente. O medo impedia o choro e a dor aos poucos me vencia.

- Faria tudo de novo, não é? Passaria por tudo de novo. Você o libertaria e não a mim... Se não tivesse transformado você, se aquela aberração tivesse nascido...– Klaus perguntava sem aceitar a condição de que a resposta seria sim e ele sabia. Uma conexão, uma alma gêmea é o laço mais forte de todo o universo. Nossos sangues misturados em uma criança teria nos colocado como iguais e Elijah seria liberto de sua maldição. Agora se nossos sangues se misturarem, Elijah se tornará igual a mim.

- Isso você jamais terá. Você jamais será amado, Klaus, enquanto viver. – Disse isso com toda a calma que pude e com o resto de forças que tinha. – Eu amo Elijah. – Seus olhos deixaram de ser azuis e se tornaram negros. Puxou meu cabelo com mais força forçando minha cabeça para trás e num golpe alcançou o meu pescoço. Não me lembro de mais nada.

O dia estava lindo quando acordei. Me arrumei e desci as escadas para encontrar minha mãe na cozinha.

- _Bom dia, querida. Dormiu bem?_

- _Bom dia. Sim, obrigada._

_- Não a vi se recolher depois da festa._

- _Estava muito cansada e subi logo que os últimos convidados se despediram._

- _Cansada ou...-_ Ela sorriu maliciosamente para mim.

- _Você o viu?_ – Ela assentiu com a cabeça abrindo um imenso sorriso – _Mãe, acho que estou amando. Nunca senti isso em minha vida. É como se o conhecesse há muito tempo. _

_- Não são daqui. De onde são?_

_- Inglaterra. – Minha mãe fez careta. – Importa-se?_

_- Se seu pai estivesse vivo, sim, mas...Não, não me importo. _

_- Ele pediu para me ver hoje e...bem, eu concordei.- Disse com receio de ser repreendida._

_- E por que acha que não concordaria?_

_- É que...você sabe, mal nos conhecemos, não sabemos quem são e ele não falou com tio John._

_- Se estamos falando da mesma pessoa, ele abordou seu tio na festa e lhe pediu permissão para namorá-la._

_O que?! Engoli em seco._

_- Ele...?_

_- Sim. Já não era sem tempo Elizabeth. Acho tudo isso muito apressado, mas tendo em vista os últimos acontecimentos dessa casa, não posso dizer que estranho._

_- Ele pediu? Namoro?_

_- Por que está assustada? Você não gostou do rapaz? – Gostar? Não mamãe eu só queria abraçá-lo e beijá-lo por dias e dias sem parar._

_- Claro que sim, mas é que..._

_- Elizabeth, seu tio ficou muito feliz por você e eu também. A atitude dele mostra que tem intenções sérias, portanto se não for de seu interesse, fale com seu tio e ele dispensa o rapaz. Mais um para a lista dos descartados do condado. Está ficando sem opções, minha querida._

_- Não, mãe. Esse é diferente. Realmente diferente de tudo e de todos. Com esse eu me casaria.- Minha mãe me olhou assustada. – Não agora, mãe._

_- Ainda bem, pois a cama de seu irmão ainda não esfriou e já sinto a falta dele._

_- Onde eles estão, por falar nisso? _

_- Passaram a noite na Hospedaria do Angus. O barco sairia cedo. As meninas devem estar chegando para me ajudar a desmontar as coisas._

_- E Alice?_

_- Acordou cedo e já deve estar na horta. Só Deus sabe o que deu nessa menina. Deve ter sido o bicho que a mordeu._

_Eu ri, não entendendo._

_- Vou ajudá-la. Até mais. _

_- Não vai comer nada? Acabei de assar um pão._

_- Não tenho fome, mãe. Mais tarde eu como, está bem?_

_Alice estava sentada em um tronco cortado com a cesta apoiada no colo. Seu olhar estava perdido no horizonte._

_- O que aconteceu para você estar tão cedo acordada e já trabalhando?_

_- Liz! Estou com medo._

_- O que aconteceu?_

_- Lembro-me de poucas coisas de ontem à noite e agora descobri isso. – Ela levantou o cabelo e inclinou a cabeça me mostrando duas uma marca em seu pescoço._

_- O que é isso? – Perguntei horrorizada._

_- Eu não sei. Não me lembro de ter me machucada, na verdade me lembro pouco...Olhos._

_- Olhos?_

_- Olhos negros vindo para cima de mim._

_- Um animal? – Olhei para os lados instintivamente, procurando alguma coisa._

_- Não sei. Eu realmente não me lembro._

_- Alice, tem certeza que não bebeu nada, nem o whisky do tio John?_

_- Devo ter dado um gole ou dois, mas por favor, não conte para a mamãe._

_- Você ainda não tem idade para beber, mocinha. Então todo seu esquecimento tem um motivo. O whisky do tio John é muito forte e não estamos acostumadas. Foi isso._

_- Você acha?_

_- Claro que sim. Agora, vamos, anime-se que temos que levar umas encomendas para a feira._

_O sol já havia nascido por completo e o dia prometia ser quente. Uma agradável brisa com cheiro de mar soprava me despertando para encontrar Elijah novamente._

_Voltamos para casa na hora do almoço e as meninas estavam todas na cozinha terminando de guardar os pertences da festa._

_- Liz! – Ingrid vinha me abraçar. Ela jamais desistiria de tentar me casar com seu filho.- Você está radiante._

_Mamãe poria fim aos planos dela assim que a olhei e assenti com a cabeça suavemente para não ser notada._

_- Ela está namorando, Ingrid. Veja como seus olhos brilham de felicidade._

_- Namorando? – A voz da senhora era rouca de decepção – Com quem? Alguém do condado?_

_- Não. Um rapaz Inglês. – Pronto, fim da história. Ela odiava os Ingleses. Seu avô morrera na guerra, deixando a família em precárias condições de sobrevivência._

_- Inglês? Com tantas opções na Ilha? – Ela estava decepcionada. Acho que agora não ia mais me querer como nora._

_- Vamos comer? – Minha mãe encerrava o assunto servindo a carne que sobrara da festa._

_Almoçamos em silêncio._

_Após o almoço, ajudava minha mãe a arrumar a cozinha quando ouvi o som se cavalos se aproximando da casa._

_Era Elijah e Klaus. Alice ia ficar feliz._

_- Ele chegou. Avisei minha mãe que secou as mãos e foi para a porta._

_- Senhora. – Klaus fez mesura e desceu do cavalo indo cumprimentar minha mãe. Fiquei um pouco para trás para poder ver Elijah elegantemente descer do cavalo e segui-lo._

_- Sejam bem vindos._

_- Boa tarde, senhora. – Elijah beijava a mão de minha mãe._

_- Já almoçaram?_

_Eles se olharam brevemente e assentiram para minha mãe._

_- Entrem. Vou lhes servir um suco._

_Voltei para a cozinha. Estava tremendo dos pés à cabeça._

_Vamos lá, pensei. Seu tio já concordou._

_Entrei na sala onde eles já haviam se acomodado. Elijah estava sentado ao lado da lareira e Klaus estava de costas para a porta._

_Ao me ver, Elijah se levantou e Klaus fez o mesmo._

_- Eliz...senhorita? – Elijah ia dizer meu nome, mas as formalidades na presença de minha mãe eram necessárias._

_- Meu senhor.- Cumprimentei a ambos e me sentei de frente para Elijah._

_- Pois bem senhor, meu cunhado me falou sobre suas intenções com Elizabeth._

_Klaus o olhou surpreso._

_- Peço sua permissão para namorar sua filha, senhora._

_- Sou viúva há dois anos e quem assentiu foi meu cunhado. Ele toma conta de nós agora._

_- Gostaria de ter seu consentimento também, minha senhora._

_Minha mãe ajeitou-se na cadeira, sem graça. Não estava acostumada a assentir nada, somente a obedecer e acatar as decisões dos homens da família. Ela se sentiu importante e sua expressão era de profunda alegria, ao que respondeu_

_- Permissão concedida, senhor. – Elijah sorriu, mas não olhava para mim._

_Alice desceu as escadas. Ficou no quarto e não quis almoçar. Disse que não se sentia bem. Ao entrar na sala ambos se levantaram._

_- Esta é minha caçula, Alice. Alice, este é Elijah. - Elijah a cumprimentou._

_- Muito prazer – disse a ele._

_- Este é...- Minha mãe apagou seu nome._

_- Klaus. Seu criado. – Klaus pegou a mão de minha irmã e a beijou. Alice parecia de pedra ao vê-lo e ficou parada olhando-o como se tentasse se lembrar que já o conhecia da festa._

_- Mui...Muito prazer._

_A formalidade era desconcertante. O silêncio era tenso. Estávamos os cinco sentados na sala e Elijah o quebrou._

_- Vi que criavam cavalos. – Olhou para mim e sorriu._

_- Sim, mas com morte de meu marido, tivemos que vendê-los._

_- Gostaria de criar cavalos novamente, senhora? – O que ele estava pretendendo?_

_- Muito, mas não conhecemos tudo e, bem, meu filho se casou e não vai poder ficar conosco. Algumas coisas simplesmente não podem ser feitas por mulheres._

_- Gostaria de usar seu estábulo e criar cavalos aqui, se me permitir. Podemos pagar pelo uso da terra, bem como dividir os lucros da venda. Acharia possível?_

_- Minha nossa! – Minha mãe e eu nos assustamos – Isso seria possível? Quer dizer, não podemos pagar a compra de novos gostaria muito. Era uma atividade bem lucrativa para nós._

_- Então se me permitir, senhora, poderia trazer os animais em uma semana. Temos compradores em potencial em Londres._

_- Cria cavalos, senhor Elijah?_

_- Meu irmão e eu temos uma criação na Cornualha. Mas a família toma conta. A nós cabe procurar os compradores. Podemos começar mais uma criação e aumentar as vendas. Essa região está crecendo e, em breve, os criadores locais não darão mais conta._

_- Isso seria perfeito. Seria mesmo muito bom. – Minha mãe estava em êxtase. Cavalos. Então por isso Elijah sabia lidar com Encrenca?_

_- Tem um espaço para quantos animais, precisamente senhora? – Elijah olhou para mim e tive de segurar o riso._

_- É bem grande, tínha-mos cerca de 70 animais...Elizabeth, poderia acompanhar o senhor Elijah e mostrar-lhe o estábulo?_

_Se olhasse para ele eu riria. Abaixei minha cabeça e olhei diretamente para ela._

_- Claro. Senhor, por favor me acompanhe._

_Levantei-me e senti minhas pernas tremerem em antecipação. _

_Deixamos os três na sala. Ouvi a voz de minha mãe bem baixo. – Esqueci-me de buscar o suco. Aceita senhor Klaus?_

_- Então vai criar cavalos aqui._

_- É um lugar isolado e de difícil acesso, mas me permitirá vir mais vezes. – Seu olhar era travesso._

_- Você me pediu em namoro? – Fui direta_

_- Era a forma mais correta e honesta de permanecer ao seu lado por muito tempo. – Ele também._

_Pegou minha mão e apertou o passo para o estábulo._

_Abriu o portão com uma só mão e me puxou para dentro. Me encostou na parede da baia e me olhou profundamente._

_- Não consegui dormir. Não consegui comer. Eu fiquei com seu beijo atravessado em minha garganta, Elizabeth, contando as horas e minutos antes de vir para cá. Quem é você? O que fez comigo? – Seu olhar era ardente._

_- Eu não sei. Só sei que senti o mesmo. – Minha voz estava fraca e minhas pernas já estavam moles._

_- Como? _

_Fiquei envergonhada e baixei meus olhos, fitando a palha no chão._

_Ele ergueu suavemente minha cabeça e perguntou de novo._

_- Fiquei presa em seus olhos, Elijah. E em seus braços, e em seu beijo...- Ele me agarrou e meu beijou. Seu beijo era mais quente e meu corpo todo respondia até em lugares que não pensei existir._

_Senti sua língua em minha boca e um arrepio me percorreu a espinha. Meu Deus eu amava um estranho. Se ele quiser entrego meu corpo e minha alma aqui e agora._

_Suas mãos corriam por meu cabelo e deslizavam por minhas costas. De repente ele se afastou arfando._

_- Elizabeth, não corresponda ou não serei capaz de justificar minhas atitudes com seu tio. – Sua voz era rouca._

_- Não justifique. – Minha nossa. Eu disse isso em voz alta._

_Ele me olhou com um desejo assustador. E me agarrou de novo. Não podia impedi-lo. Se minha mente dissesse não, todo meu corpo me denunciaria. Sua urgência ficava mais evidente e suas mãos mais ousadas. Meu corpo estava em chamas. Não podia detê-lo. Eu não queria detê-lo, mas ele parou._

_Virou-se de costas para mim e alisou o cabelo com a mão._

_- Não posso fazer isso. – Meu corpo implorava por mais.- Precisamos sair daqui ou não vou mais me controlar._

_Embora eu gritasse por mais, concordei._

_Não sei como consegui caminhar para fora do estábulo. Seguia em direção à horta. Elijah fechou o portão atrás de nós e me seguiu._

_- Lhe prometi o mais lindo por-do-sol de sua vida e em breve o terá. Sente-se._

_Ele estava tão tenso que poderia facilmente ganhar uma briga com Yuri, o gigante da aldeia._

_Ele sentou-se um pouco afastado de mim. Sua respiração ainda era ofegante. _

_O sol devagar ia sumindo no horizonte. Sua luz refletia tons alaranjados nas nuvens que pareciam ser feitas de ouro. Diversos tons rabiscavam o céu em um efeito má em silêncio assim por cerca de uma hora._

_- Eu não sei o que há de errado. Não suporto ficar ao seu lado sem te tocar._

_Deixei-o falar. Ele parecia traduzir exatamente o que eu estava sentindo._

_Ele se pôs sobre os joelhos e olhou para mim ignorando completamente o sol._

_- Elizabeth, você acredita em amor à primeira vista?_

_- Até te conhecer, não._

_- Poderia acreditar ser possível que eu esteja completamente apaixonado por você?_

_- Sim, se puder acreditar ser recíproco._

_Ficamos assim. Olhos nos olhos enquanto o sol morria no horizonte._

_- Tenho que voltar. – Disse enfim quebrando o momento._

_- Fique comigo. – Ele pediu._

_- Minha mãe vai ficar preocupada. Preciso mesmo ir, embora não queira, é preciso._

_Elijah se pos de pé e me ajudou a levantar-me._

_- Elizabeth, quero você para mim._

_Aquilo foi como ouvir a voz de um anjo. Poderia abandonar qualquer pessoa no mundo para estar ao lado dele, até mesmo minha mãe._

_- Sou sua desde que olhou para mim, Elijah._

_Ele olhou para a trilha da casa, mas não ousou me beijar. Se resignou em pegar minha mão e beijar-lhe. Não uma nem duas, mas várias vezes. Meu coração quase escapava pela boca._

_- Você me enfeitiçou._

_- Então meu feitiço deve ter derramado em meu vestido._

_O mundo parou de girar. O tempo congelara para favorecer-nos mais alguns minutos juntos._

_Tive de retirar minha mão da sua a contra gosto._

_- Preciso voltar. Mesmo._

_- Case-se comigo Elizabeth e não teremos mais que depender de nada nem de ninguém para podermos ficar juntos._

_Oh Deus! Casar? Acabávamos de nos conhecer. Embora sentisse como se o conhecessa há séculos, acabara de efetivamente fazê-lo. Não tenho como descrever seu rosto, seus olhos e os efeitos desse conjunto e mais suas palavras em mim. Já não respirava há alguns minutos._

**CAPÍTULO V**

_Glasgow era uma cidade bonita. Gostava de ir ao continente e passear por seu mercado. Alice estava encantada. Ela quase não saíra de casa nos últimos dois anos._

_Encrenca, agora comportada, já podia passear mais também. Descemos do barco puxando os cavalos. Montamos e pegamos a estrada._

_A casa de William ficava em meio a um vale encantador. Na verdade a casa era de Nora, agora que seus pais haviam morrido. Chegamos à hora do almoço._

_O pequeno portão de madeira se abriu e entramos rumo ao curral. Deixamos os cavalos e William veio ao nosso encontro._

_Abraçava ambas em imensa alegria. Era um homem forte e alto o que permitia fazê-lo sem grande esforço._

_- Minhas irmãs favoritas._

_- As únicas – praguejou Alice._

_- Vamos, Nora preparou pato. _

_Entramos na pequena sala. Lavamos as mãos na tigela feita pela mãe de Nora. Uma artesã conhecida em toda a Escócia. Uma pena sua morte._

_O cheiro do pato estava incrível._

_- Elizabeth! Alice! - Nora vinha ao nosso encontro ainda vestindo o avental.- Entrem, sentem-se.- Que bom que vieram. William não parava de falar. Pedi que fosse vê-las, mas não quis me deixar assim nesse estado. – Nora estava em estagio avançado de gravidez. Alice ficava fazendo contas à noite defendendo piamente a ideia de que Nora já havia se deitado com meu irmão antes do casamento._

_- Queríamos vir antes, mas o amigo de William, Klaus e seu irmão Elijah começaram o negócio dos cavalos no estábulo do papai. – Alice era incorrigível. Podia esperar? Não Alice._

_- Como assim? – Meu irmão estava intrigado._

_- Os seus amigos...- Interrompi Alice._

_- Elijah e Klaus criam cavalos na Cornualha, William. Elijah ofereceu pagar pelo uso do estábulo e criar cavalos aqui também. Vão dividir os lucros conosco._

_- Criar cavalos em Skye? Por que não em Glasgow?- Um olhava para o outro. Havia alguma coisa errada. Muito errada._

_- Estava tudo parado por lá. Ficaria mais fácil não terem que construir um novo lugar. Klaus quer que se junte a eles._

_William estava inquieto. _

_- Mamãe concordou com isso, assim, de repente?_

_- Para todos foi uma boa proposta, William. O mercado não tem ajudado muito, você sabe._

_- Só para vocês e com a ajuda do tio John é o bastante._

_- Tio John não tem que ficar nos ajudando por toda a vida, William e mamãe terá um gasto extra na próxima primavera – Alice e sua boca enorme. Um dia hei de costurá-la._

_William olhou para mim indagador._

_- Eu e Elijah vamos nos casar.- Disse de uma vez antes que Alice o fizesse de sua forma desajeitada._

_- Então me afasto de casa e vocês resolvem colocar dois estranhos no meio da família?_

_- Não são estranhos para você. São?_

_- Eu mal os conheço, Elizabeth._

_- Você me apresentou Klaus como seu amigo._

_- Sim, mas é ? Cavalos? O que mais andam aprontando enquanto estou fora?_

_- Nós, nada. – Alice respondeu olhando para a barriga de Nora._

_Esta se levantou imediatamente._

_- Bom, devem estar com fome e o pato está pronto. Podemos comer?_

_- Quando começaram?_

_- A uns três meses quando os animais chegaram._

_- Não os cavalos, Elizabeth, o noivado._

_- Ah um pouco antes dos cavalos chegarem._

_- Isso é, logo após seu casamento. – Alice emendou. Chutei sua perna por baixo da mesa._

_Nora tentava mudar de assunto, falando da receita de família do pato, do enxoval do bebê e de todo o resto._

_William estava nervoso e derrotado._

_Toquei-lhe o braço e suavemente acariciei sua mão._

_- Estamos bem, William. Sentindo sua falta, mas estamos bem. Mamãe está animada com a criação e a primeira venda já foi feita rendendo-lhe um bom dinheiro._

_William se virou para mim. Seu rosto era de dor._

_- Você não entende. Não pode fazer isso._

_- O que, criar cavalos?_

_William se levantou e berrou._

_- Que se danem os cavalos, Elizabeth. Você não pode se casar com ele! Não pode se unir a um Bile*._

_A sala ficou em silêncio. O que deu em meu irmão? O que é que estava acontecendo?O que diabos é um Bile*?_

_Nora começou a chorar. Alice estava quase a acompanhando._

_- O que quer dizer? William, não estou entendendo._

_- Ele é um demônio, Elizabeth. Um demônio. Mataram os pais de Nora e agora esperam só Deus sabe mais o que._

_- Elijah?_

_- Os dois. – Nora dizia em voz quase inaudível._

_- Ainda não estou entendendo._

_William segurou-me pelos braços com força, suspendendo-me. Ele estava me machucando. Me empurrou contra a parede e me disse com toda a calma que pôde reunir no calor da hora:_

_- Eles são vampiros, Elizabeth._

_- O que? Isso é ridículo. – Estava estupefada – O que é que está acontecendo aqui? Vocês ficaram loucos?_

_- Elizabeth, receio ser verdade – Alice se levantou e veio até mim. Puxou seus cabelos para o lado e me mostrou uma marca igual a que havia em seu pescoço na manhã seguinte ao casamento de William._

_- O que? Não! Isso é loucura. Não! Não!_

_- Elizabeth, acalme-se. – William tentava me controlar enquanto caminhava em direção à sala. O pranto e o desespero me cegavam._

_- Não! Elijah! Não!_

_- Elizabeth, olhe para mim._

_- Não! Não!_

_Acordei na cama de Nora. Os três estavam em volta, olhando para mim._

_- Por favor, deixem-me falar com ela – A voz de Nora era calma._

_William e Alice deixaram o quarto. Eu estava confusa e arrasada._

_- Elizabeth, por favor, preciso que me ouça. – Sua voz era serena. – Não sei o que está acontecendo entre você e Elijah, mas precisa se afastar dele. _

_Fiquei em silêncio. Não havia nada a dizer._

_- Alguns dias antes de meu casamento, minha mãe teve uma visão da morte. Isso para nós é muito sério. Ela descendia de tribos Celtas e como todas as mulheres de nossa família, tinha certos, dons. Ela viu um Bile* sobre minha cabeça e me fez jurar que não me mudaria para Skye. Me implorou para que ficasse em segurança perto dela._

_Assim obedeci. No dia de meu casamento meu pai não sentiu-se bem e não acompanhou a cerimônia. Minha mãe se esforçou e foi. Klaus tentou subjugá-la, mas como bruxa, não permitiu e os ameaçou. Exigiu que saíssem da Escócia e não mais voltassem. Klaus disse ser tarde, pois seu irmão havia achado seu igual. Você._

_Um igual é uma alma gêmea. Não importa quantas vidas vocês vivam, em cada uma delas, se buscarão até se encontrarem. Isso é muito forte e muito sério, mas Elijah tem uma maldição e isso desequelibrou o curso natural de busca das almas, e você corria perigo._

_As lágrimas corriam devagar. O único som no quarto era minha respiração e a voz de Nora._

_- Ele foi transformado pela própria mãe em um demônio. Se alimenta com sangue de animais ou humanos. Pela primeira vez em meus dezessete anos vi minha mãe pegar seu grimório e conjurar um feitiço de proteção. Ela temia justamente isso, que vocês se descobrissem e viessem a se unir, de alguma forma. Então, se por algum motivo seus sangues se misturarem suas almas se equivaleriam, mas nada impede que você se transforme em uma Bile* também._

_Isso era demais para mim. Levantei-me da cama, atravessei o quarto e segui para o curral._

_- Elizabeth, por favor, espere. – William estava em meu encalço, mas já estava com Encrenca e tinha destino certo._

_Não sei por quanto tempo cavalguei, mas eu sabia onde chegaria._

_A casa subindo a montanha. Nunca estive lá, mas conhecia a região. Meu pai me levava ali para me ensinar a caçar. Foi ali que aprendi a montar a cavalo. Foi ali que cresci, antes de nos mudarmos para a ilha._

_Amarrei Encrenca na frente da casa. Estava completamente cega e desorientada._

_Explodi para dentro da sala. A porta estava aberta e Elijah me esperava sentado de frente para a porta._

_A lareira estava acesa em plena tarde. _

_Ele não se levantou, nem sequer olhou para mim._

_- É verdade? Minha voz quase não saiu._

_O silêncio era enlouquecedor e o estalo da madeira no fogo, torturante._

_- Isso é verdade, Elijah? – Implorei._

_- Sim.- Foi uma facada. Não, foram duas. O chão desapareceu sob meus pés. A sala de repente ficou escura e pela primeira vez não tive vontade de abraçá-lo, mas de chorar ou esmurrá-lo._

_ Desabei sobre uma cadeira e fiquei fitando o fogo. Inerte. Estava morta._

_Não sei quanto tempo passou antes que ele dissesse alguma coisa._

_- Está com medo de mim?_

_Por incrível que pareça, eu não tinha medo dele. Neguei com a cabeça. Meus olhos, fixos no fogo._

_Elijah se ajoelhou no chão. Não ousava me tocar._

_- Não queria que soubesse por mais ninguém, Elizabeth. Mas simplesmente não tive coragem._

_As lágrimas corriam e pingavam em minhas mãos mortas apoiadas no meu colo._

_As chamas consumiam a madeira e meu coração, ao mesmo tempo._

_- Eu te amo demais para arriscar perdê-la, mas já que sabe, não posso impedi-la de partir. Klaus voltou para a Cornualha e devo fazer o mesmo amanhã. – Novo silêncio. Eu olhava o fogo, Elijah o chão._

_O clima era terrivelmente tenso, mas eu estava suspensa no tempo. Não sentia meu corpo só sentia o calor do fogo._

_- Só queria que soubesse e guardasse para a vida toda que eu amo você. – Disse isso com a cabeça abaixada. Percebi que chorava. Eu não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo comigo. Meu Elijah. Um demônio. – Jamais faria qualquer coisa para te machucar ou àqueles que ama, Elizabeth. Não foi minha escolha ser assim. – Sua voz ia morrendo à medida que falava._

_Ele se levantou e parou na minha frente, como impedido de dar um passo, mas ele ia partir. Lentamente começou a se virar para sair, mas segurei sua mão. Elijah parou._

_- Eu te amo. – chorei desesperadamente. Não podia perdê-lo. Fosse o que fosse, demônio, amaldiçoado, eu o amava acima dos limites da compreensão. Ele se ajoelhou novamente e deitou sua cabeça em meu colo._

_Choramos juntos por um bom tempo. Caberia a mim dar o primeiro passo e dei._

_Ajoelhei-me diante dele segurando seu rosto desfigurado com as mãos e o beijei._

_Elijah se assustou e por um instante senti que ia se afastar. Então o agarrei e colei meu corpo contra o dele. Eu o beijava com toda a minha força e com todo o desejo reprimidos desde o dia em que puz meus olhos nele._

_Não podia mais me controlar. Ele retribuía cada vez mais, mais intenso, mais sem controle. Suas mãos subiam e desciam pelas minhas costas e meu cabelo e ele me apertava contra seu corpo. Eu o queria. Assim. Aqui. Agora._

_Levantei sua túnica até a altura do peito e o beijei. Roçava meu rosto em seus pelos macios. Seu cheiro me deixava louca. Ele me apertava e me beijava até que não pôde mais aguentar. Eu sabia o que viria a seguir. Ele já havia me alertado para não retribuir quanto menos começar._

_Elijah rasgou meu vestido e desnudou meus seios. Beijava meu pescoço e descia até minha barriga. Com as mãos tomou meus seios que cabiam perfeitamente nelas. Estava em chamas. Ele lambia meus seios e os sugava me deixando louca. Me puxou com força e encaixei em seu colo. Podia sentir a excitação crescendo nele. Estava ofegante._

_- Só se você quiser, Elizabeth – ele estava sem fôlego_

_- Pegue o que sempre foi seu, e sempre será Elijah_

_Ele me apertou e me beijou de novo. Cada vez mais intenso, cada vez mais excitado. Sua força controlada. Agarrou meu traseiro e terminou de rasgar meu vestido com a outra mão._

_Estava nua montada nele. Suas mãos subiam e desciam. Como o desejava. Arranquei sua túnica e me perdi em seus ombros e em seu pescoço. Beijava tudo o que podia alcançar. Seus músculos cada vez mais tensos. Não parávamos. Estávamos nos devorando sobre o tapete de pele._

_Ele me deitou no chão e se apoiou sobre os braços por cima de mim. Nossos olhos se cruzaram mais uma vez. A pressa era de ambos. Com uma das pernas afastou a minha e eu estava pronta para ele. _

_Então o senti, devagar, dentro de mim. Suspirei ele parou. Agarrei-lhe as costas. Eu o queria. Ele avançou novamente. Eu gemi, ele hesitou. Eu o encorajei mais uma vez. Bem devagar pude senti-lo dentro de mim. As lágrimas correram involuntárias. Seu ritmo era lento e parecia saber conduzir-me aqui também. Devagar aumentou o ritmo e eu enlouquecia. Seu cheiro, seu gosto, sua pele. Eu era dele e ele era meu. A Inglaterra podia ter declarado guerra à Escócia novamente. Não me importava. Ele estava em mim e era, enfim, dele. Seu ritmo aumentava mais e mais. Eu agarrava seus braços e me abria cada vez mais para ele. Ele aumentava o ritmo. Eu gemia baixinho._

_Ele estava ofegante. Eu havia parado de respirar. Então ele gritou agarrando meus cabelos e me beijando com força. Elijah caiu sobre mim. Sua cabeça apoiada em peito. Acariciava seus cabelos e ele meus seios._

_O fogo estava mais baixo. Ambos consumidos._

_Ficamos assim o que pareceu uma eternidade. Estava em braços de onde jamais devia ter saído._

_Elijah!_

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Acordei acariciando o vazio. Elijah não estava lá. As lágrimas rolavam e pude sentir o calor daquela lareira novamente em meu quarto. Estava, aos poucos me entregando. Tinha que reagir.

Tentei levantar minha cabeça. Com muito custo, consegui me sentar na cama. O veneno havia me tomado. Talvez não aguentasse até à noite.

Agarrando-me no dossel, me pus de pé e não sei como consegui chegar ao banheiro.

Estava bem pior. Na fraca luz do banheiro eu parecia um monstro. A maquiagem já borrada pelo choro, a ferida ainda maior e a mordida de Klaus.

Abri a torneira com muito esforço. Minhas forças se foram e deram lugar à dor e ao veneno que se multiplicava cada vez mais depressa no meu corpo.

Lavei meu rosto, retirei a maquiagem.

Sentei-me no chão do banheiro e não aguentei mais. Chorei copiosamente.

Daria qualquer coisa para encontrá-lo, mas não assim. Ele me veria em ruínas e saberia que fracassei, que menti. Oh Deus eu não posso.

Se tivermos sorte podemos nos encontrar de novo, mas não aqui...não agora.

Precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas estava fraca.

Arrisquei caminhar até a porta. Como pensei, estava destrancada. Klauss sabia que mesmo que tentasse, não iria muito longe.

Caminhei pelo corredor. Meu objetivo era o quarto de Klaus. Daria uma mordida insana naquele filho da puta e voltaria a dormir com a cara mais santa de todas até que ele tentasse de novo. E assim eu poderia viver suportando minha cara no espelho. Dia após dia, noite após noite e Elijah ficaria seguro.

O robbe mal cobria meu traseiro nu pela ausência de minha roupa íntima. _Demente! _Pensei.

Por que tantos quartos? Cacete, não aguentaria chegar ao fim do corredor. Ainda estava escuro, mas em breve o sol iria nascer e não nos damos bem há alguns séculos.

Abri cuidadosamente uma das portas. Uma biblioteca. Próxima. Banheiro. Próxima. Um quarto, mas estava vazio.

O sol já dava sinais que iria bombar hoje e precisava voltar. Veneno com dor ou sol com dor? Não saberia escolher no estado em que estava.

Me arrastei pelo corredor e juro que ouvi meu nome na escuridão...

_Elizabeth!_

Ah não. Insanidade grau quatro. Preciso voltar antes que eu tenha uma crise no corredor e Klaus descubra.

_Elizabeth!_

Me virei para a escuridão, mas o corredor estava vazio.

_Acorde Elizabeth!_

_Elijah!_

Me arrastei mais depressa de volta para o quarto. Era tudo ou nada.

Entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

Me arrastei até a poltrona. Com o resto de forças que tinha, arranquei um dos pés. Deus, a que ponto cheguei? Espero que não exista inferno, se bem que acho que existe, e estou morando nele.

Sentei-me no chão com minha estaca improvisada nas mãos.

Fechei meus olhos, respirei fundo e fiz a conexão: "me perdoe. Por Deus me perdoe, Elijah. Não venha até mim, pois quando chegar, não estarei mais aqui. Klaus quer matá-lo. Esconda-se. Eu amo você. Sempre te amei e para sempre vou te amar..." Não tinha muito tempo para encontrar a coragem perdida entre o banheiro e o quarto.

Reuni meu último sopro e me estoquei. Não podia gritar. O sangue manchava o tapete do quarto. Fiquei inerte, olhando a mancha aumentando e esperei o beijo da morte.

E ele veio. Primeiro suave e depois mais forte e ansioso. Seus lábios tinham sangue e eu os suguei e lambi, entregando-me enfim às leis naturais que por séculos burlei.

Seu gosto era inebriante. Já não sentia mais dor ou medo ou frio. Estava entregue nos braços da morte que me beijava com mais intensidade e erotismo e eu correspondia. Sugando e lambendo sua boca de sangue.

A morte me carregava em seus braços e eu não podia parar seu beijo exigente. Seus lábios eram macios e aliviavam minha dor. Bebia seu sangue com mais intensidade e por incrível que pareça, estava terrivelmente excitada com seu beijo. Sugava minha língua e me apertava entre os braços, tocando meus seios. Estava em êxtase. Delirava?

Senti o lençol frio em minhas costas. Acho que o demônio em pessoa veio me buscar.

Abri minhas pernas para ele e o recebi em mim. Violento, exigente, ardente. O sangue não parava e eu estava em êxtase. Me movia em seu ritmo intenso, correspondendo cada estocada. Gemendo e sugando seu sangue e ele minha alma. Meus braços começavam a ganhar vida de novo e o agarrei e o puxei ainda mais para dentro de mim. Ele me torturava com seu beijo e seu sexo em uma dança de sentidos.

Aos poucos fui perdendo a consciência e explodi subjugada pela morte e seu beijo de sangue.

Acordei e estava sozinha.

A dor se fora. A ferida não estava mais lá. Nenhuma das duas.

Klaus.

Minhas roupas estavam dobradas sobre a cadeira e minha bolsa e mala penduradas no encosto.

- Maldito!

Me vesti, peguei minha bolsa e a mala e abri a porta do quarto.

Não havia ninguém no corredor. Devia ser fim de tarde.

Desci as escadas, pé ante pé.

Nenhum barulho. Ninguém.

Sairia pela varanda que estava aberta. Assim, se houvesse algum segurança de Klaus, poderia avistá-lo antes de ser vista.

Deslizava pela parede. Ninguém na porta. Havia um carro estacionado próximo ao portão de entrada. As chaves estavam no contato e no painel, havia um bilhete.

"É a segunda vez que fico entre você e a morte, Elizabeth, mas não haverá uma terceira. N."

Entrei no carro e dei a partida. Teria de arrebentar o portão? O carro não era meu, mesmo.

Pisei com tudo no acelerador e antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar em me aproximar do portão, ele se abriu. Vi Klaus em é na varanda, com a camisa aberta, olhando para mim.

Para que lado? Para que lado?

Bom, quando não se sabe para onde ir, qualquer lugar serve, direita.

Acelerava e dava tudo do carro na estrada.

De vez em quando olhava para o retrovisor. Ele havia desistido? Oh meu Deus! Copulei com o demônio!

Desgraçado! Maldito!

O que é aquilo? Meus Deus! Tem um homem caído na estrada!

Pisei com tudo no freio. Os pneus queimavam atrás de mim e foi por muito pouco que não o atropelei.

- Oh meu Deus. Você está bem? Moço – cutuquei ele com o pé.

- Você sabe ha quanto tempo estou aqui esperando alguém, digamos, mais vivo?

- Sinto muito, mas não sou seu jantar.

- Percebi. – Ele se levantou – Bebidas por sua conta, então.

- O que? – Indignada com o vampiro que abria a porta do carro e se instalava no banco do passageiro.

- Vamos! Mystic Grill é um pouco longe e tenho sede. Vamos, preciso de uma bebida e pelo visto, você também.

Devia estar um desastre.

Dei partida no carro.

- Ah propósito, sou Damon e você forasteira é...

- Elizabeth.

- Prazer Elizabeth, agora se puder seguir naquela direção, dentro de 20 minutos poderemos tomar um delicioso Bourbon.

Eu dirigi. Estava exausta, mas dirigi. Meu corpo estava forte como um cavalo, mas minha mente estava destruída. Poderia considerar aquilo um estupro? Não. Eu me abri para ele.

- Ei ei ei. Devagar. Não conte com a sorte, está bem? Então de onde você é, Elizabeth e o que faz em Mystic Falls?

- Escócia. Sou uma isca.

O vampiro riu.

- Uma isca? E qual é o nome do peixe? Ou do pescador? – Ele riu.

Eu não estava pensando. Só sentia o gosto de Klaus na boca. Era uma pena eu não ter conseguido vomitar.

- Respectivamente Elijah e Klaus.

O vampiro gritou

- Pare o carro!

- O que?

-Pare o carro!

Parei o carro no acostamento e ele desceu.

- Vou a pé, daqui para frente. Se ainda quiser pagar uma bebida, continue reto. Devo chegar daqui uma hora ou menos, se puder correr.

Ele os conhecia. Qual?

- De qual tem medo, bundão?

- Sinceramente de nenhum, mas nos últimos tempos, estou mantendo certa distância do peixe.

Elijah!

- Entre no carro. – Pedi

- Olha, Elizabeth, você deve ter passado por algum problema ou coisa assim, mas não estou a fim de encrenca, ok?

- Se tem uma pessoa nesse mundo com quem pode ficar seguro sobre Elijah é comigo. Entre no carro.

Ele olhou para os dois lados da estrada e entrou.

Seguimos em silêncio para o bar.

Chegamos à cidade já à noite. Mystic Grill estava meio lotado.

- É um lugar bacana. Venho aqui todas as noites. Digamos que eu seja um cliente Vip.

Apoiei minha bolsa no balcão e ia me sentar quando ele pediu

- Se importa de se sentar neste aqui? – Seus olhos eram azuis e gentis, como os de William.

- Qual o problema com este aqui?

- Tem uma história. Por favor?

Mudei de banco.

- Dois bourbons, Matt. – Damon pediu

- Está de brincadeira, né? Dois scotchs, Matt. – eu pedi.

- Uau! – Damon riu

- Americanos. – Peguei meus copos. Um em cada mão e virei. Um de cada vez. – Matt, mais dois, por favor. Já bebeu os seus..., seja lá o que isso é...

Damon me olhou indignado.

Lá pelas tantas eu já estava para lá de Marrakesh.

- Vamos para sua casa – falei para Damon, pegando minha bolsa – Você dirige. – Quando levantei o bar girou violentamente.

- Nem pensar. Vou levá-la para a casa de Caroline. Uma amiga, digamos, do nosso metiê.

- Para a sua casa, Damon. Por favor. – estava perdendo os sentidos. – Por favor, me leve para a sua casa...você tem os olhos de William. Eu confio em William. – Apaguei.

Acordei em um quarto escuro com pesadas cortinas. O amigo sol brilhava do lado de fora. Ai minha cabeça. Conferi rapidamente. Estava vestida. Ufa!

Levantei e fui para o banheiro.

Meu Deus. Quem é essa?

Estava um caco, de ressaca e a quilômetros e quilômetros de um lugar seguro.

Tirei as roupas e entrei no chuveiro. A água deslizava docemente pelo meu corpo. Me lembrei do maldito. Apanhei o sabonete e esfreguei cada centímetro do meu corpo. Primeiro com as mãos, depois com a bucha. Minha pele ardia, mas eu esfregava com vontade. Maldito!

Me sequei e vesti roupas limpas.

Precisava secar o cabelo, mas aquele não parecia ser um banheiro feminino, pois não tinha sequer um secador.

Acessei o corredor e tentei lembrar como chegara ali. Ah o vampiro de olhos azuis, Damon.

Desci as escadas e para surpresa geral da nação, Elijah estava sentado na sala. A mão sobre o queixo, seus dedos sobre os lábios. Ele me viu e não sei o que pensou, mas não era bom.

Ele avançou sobre Damon e pensei que fosse arrancar seu coração.

- Solte-o, Elijah. – Ele me encarou e depois olhou para Damon, ainda o segurando a dois palmos do chão e então o soltou.

Meus cabelos estavam molhados, claro. Eu era a prostituta na cena de Elijah.

- Damon, por favor, poderia pedir um momento a sós com Elijah?

- É todo seu. – Damon deixou a sala afagando o pescoço que Elijah apertara.

Elijah se virou para mim. Desci as escadas devagar tentando ganhar tempo e conter as lágrimas.

- Como veio parar aqui? – Ele estava furioso. Parei.

- Não vim por vontade própria, pode acreditar. – Depois de séculos ele ainda estava preocupado com Geografia?

- E veio por...? – Ele perguntou entre dentes. Abaixou a cabeça e parecia analisar os dedos.

- Me trouxeram usando coação. – Desabei. Ele estava frio e distante. Não olhava para mim. Como se eu tivesse acabado de ser pega em flagrante. Oh meu Deus. Ele sabe sobre Klaus.

- O que quer, Elizabeth?

- Nada...

- E por que me chamou?

- Não tive a intenção. – As lágrimas rolavam.

- Bem, sua não intenção me expôs. É só isso?

- Você esteve com Klaus?

- Por que pergunta? – Seu tom era irônico.

- Você disse que lhe expus.

- Bem, se era só isso... – Ele se virou e saiu. Assim, cru e frio.

Ele sabia? O que ele sabia? Até quanto Klaus o havia envenenado?

Damon saiu por detrás de uma porta. É claro que ele ouviu.

Estava em ruínas. Me sentei no último degrau e desabei.

Damon sentou ao meu lado e apoiou minha cabeça em seu ombro. Não recusei o gesto.

Enxuguei meu rosto e me levantei.

- Obrigada pela acolhida, Damon. Vou pegar minhas coisas e voltar para o buraco de onde jamais devia ter saído, assim que anoitecer.

Subi as escadas e voltei para o quarto. Deitei na cama. Meu corpo doía como se tivesse levado uma surra. Chorava, dormia, acordava, chorava. E assim seguiu até o final do dia, quando podia sair.

Abri a porta do quarto e vi Damon no meio do corredor em frente à escada.

- Se quiser, pode ficar. Percebi que não brincava que estava seguro de Elijah com você.

- Obrigada, Damon, mas tenho que ir. Mulher bomba, lembra? – Não podia explicar a Damon então usei os homens bombas como uma metáfora para o que eu era.

- Bem, se mudar de ideia, fique à vontade. – Ele pôs a mão no bolso e retirou um colar – Isso é para você.

- É lindo, obrigada.

- Não, é horrível, mas foi a única coisa que encontrei para Bonnie usar. Essa coisinha permite a você andar sob o sol, portanto não o tire.

- O que?

- Tenho alguns amigos especiais – Ele piscou.

- Quem é Bonnie?

- Uma louca druida, celta, bruxa. Sei lá, mas o que ela faz, funciona, pode acreditar. Já precisei fazer um desses antes.

- Posso conhecê-la?

- Ela não é fã de vampiros, mas podemos tentar.

A casa não ficava muito distante da de Damon. De carro, chegamos em 10 minutos.

A luz da varanda estava acesa e Damon se adiantou tocando a campainha.

- Happy Halloween, Bonnie. Abra, por favor.

Nada.

- Minha vez. – Damon se afastou e eu gritei - 'Tapadh leat'* (*obrigada em Gaélico escocês)

Bonnie abriu a porta. Ela era baixinha e frágil, mas jamais a subestimaria pelo que acabara de fazer por mim.

- 'Se do bheatha'*(* de nada em Gaélico escocês) - Sorriu para mim e eu para ela. Encontrara alguém que talvez pudesse me ajudar. Bem, ela já havia ajudado, e muito.

- Podemos entrar? – Damon estava tentando entender nosso pequeno diálogo.

- Não, eu saio. – Bonnie não confiava em vampiros. – Pode nos dar licença? Damon?

- Ok, vou deixar as meninas conversarem. Estarei no Grill – Disse para mim em um sussurro.

- Obrigada mesmo, Bonnie. Vou lhe ser eternamente grata.- Disse segurando o pingente.

- De nada. Damon me prometeu que não contaria sobre mim...

- Desculpe. Fui eu quem insistiu. Bonnie, preciso de ajuda. Preciso quebrar um feitiço de seus antepassados.

- Como sabe sobre isso? Damom?

- Não. Nora, minha cunhada.

- Sente-se.- Bonnie me apontou uma cadeira na varanda.

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Desaguei como um dique rompido, contei tudo sobre Elijah, Klaus, Esther, a mãe de Nora, William e a conexão.

Ela ouvia atentamente cada frase e por vezes, quando parava interrompida por meu choro ou pela emoção, ela segurava em meu braço e me incentivava a continuar.

Quase setecentos anos de história resumidos em algumas horas. Nada mal.

Bonnie me olhava com comiseração.

- Preciso de ajuda, Bonnie, não de sua pena.

- Vou ter que procurar em algumas anotações de minha avó e também..., mas não posso garantir. Precisaria que ficasse por perto. Pode faltar alguma peça.

- Não posso ficar. Tenho que voltar para Paris.

- Acho melhor você ficar por perto. Bonnie levantou os olhos e eu me virei.

Elijah estava parado no carro em frente à casa.

- Elizabeth, tenho que ir. Aviso você se descobrir alguma coisa, mas tente ficar por perto.

Bonnie entrou, bateu a porta e apagou a luz.

No escuro podia ver Elijah ao volante. Olhos fixos à frente.

Caminhei até o carro.

- Entre e feche a porta – Era uma ordem. Obedeci.

Tinha meus olhos inchados. Chorara desde que havia acordado esta manhã. Estava um caco, mas não ia ficar submissa. Ia me defender dessa vez.

Elijah ligou o carro e seguiu. Passou pelas ruas do centro e tomou a estrada. Para onde íamos?

Não estava mais suportando o silêncio, mas não o quebraria.

Ele virou à direita e acessou uma alameda. Era um motel. Ele ia conversar.

Paramos o carro e ele desceu. Abriu minha porta. Desci e o segui para a recepção.

Aguardei no saguão e ele pegou as chaves. Quarto 66. Mais um e seria bingo!

Abriu a porta e se afastou para que eu entrasse, acendendo a luz de cabeceira. Ele estava hospedado aqui. Há quanto tempo?

Caminhei até o meio do quarto. Era pequeno, mas muito acolhedor.

Elijah jogou as chaves sobre o móvel, pegou um copo e se serviu de whisky.

Deu a volta passando por mim e se sentou na cadeira sob a janela. Cruzou as pernas, apoiou o cotovelo no braço da cadeira e a mão no queixo cobrindo os lábios com os dedos. Ele era o demônio.

Olhou para mim e me senti nua de corpo e alma.

Ele respirou profundamente e mandou:

- O que diabos fazia seminua no chão do quarto com uma estaca na barriga, Elizabeth? – Ele não mudou de posição e pelo tom de sua voz, ele queria respostas objetivas e verdadeiras.

- Você me viu? – Perguntei.

- Responda. – Ele ordenou.

- Punha fim à minha dor.

- Não seria mais fácil caminhar sobre a manhã ensolarada em Paris?

Ele sabia que estava em Paris? Eu fechei qualquer conexão. Não tinha como saber.

- Responda – Ordenou novamente. Ele não movia um músculo.

- Em Paris estava segura. Como sabia que estava lá?

Ele respirou fundo novamente. Pôs o copo na mesa ao lado.

Eu permanecia em pé de frente para ele. Não consegui me mover. Não era meu Elijah sentado falando comigo.

Ele se levantou e tirou o paletó jogando-o na outra cadeira.

- O que você pensa que sou, Elizabeth? Ele desabotoou a manga da camisa e a enrolava pelo braço. Primeiro um, depois o outro.

- Que dano maior você acha que pode me causar além de fugir, fechar a conexão? Achou que eu não ia conseguir encontrá-la? – Eu não estava entendendo onde ele queria chegar. – Quando mentir tornou-se seu vício, Elizabeth?

Eu não estava mentindo. Estava dizendo a verdade. Bem, uma face da verdade. Não ia me aprofundar nem lhe fornecer os detalhes.

- Não estou mentindo. – Do que ele está falando?

- Você mentiu para mim. Por que mentiu para mim?

Esther. Ele estava falando sobre Esther?

- Eu não menti. Você estava cego para a verdade. – Ele me olhava de uma forma confusa e não conseguia decifrar o que pensava ou o que sentia. De repente me dei conta do bagaço em que estava e que ele me via transformada pela primeira vez.

- O que você fizeram a você, Elizabeth? – Não podia encará-lo. Estava prestes a desabar pena enésima vez hoje.

Ele levantou meu rosto e me fez encará-lo.

- Não minta mais para mim. O que Klaus fez com você? – Oh não. Deus me dê forças. Sua mão estava firme em meu queixo erguendo minha cabeça. – Olhe para mim e responda.

- Ele queria que eu me conectasse. A princípio acreditei que queria uma informação, mas não era isso...

Elijah me soltou e virou de costas para mim. – E que meios usou para que você me chamasse?

Oh meu Deus. Não assim, Elijah, olhe para mim. – Responda.

- Um híbrido me mordeu. – Eu não podia mais suportar. A tensão era demais.

Elijah voltou-se para mim e atirou.

- E como você conseguiu escapar?

Tive meu coração arrancado mil vezes.

Não respondi de imediato. Me virei e peguei um copo na mesinha. Enchi até a boca de whisky e virei. Ok, crianças peguem a estaca, lá vou eu.

- Depois que o híbrido me mordeu, estive em um quarto por um dia e meio.

Ele ouvia, mas não se expressava. Voltou a se sentar na mesma posição do começo.

Sentei na cama. Era o fim.

- Klaus veio e discutimos. Disse algumas coisas para ele e ele me mordeu.

Elijah não se movia.

- O veneno dele é pior e não tinha mais tempo. Entrei no quarto, me conectei e depois ... – Elijah respirou fundo. É claro que ele sabia. Queria ouvir de mim. Klaus devia estar exibindo minha debilidade e demência como um troféu pelos cinco continentes.

Abaixei meus olhos e as lágrimas vieram em abundância. Para me tirar dali era só passar um rodo.

- Pensei que estivesse morta quando senti o gosto do sangue. – Elijah apertou firme a mão que estava pendurada no outro braço da cadeira.

- Estava delirando...não sabia que era... Klaus. – Não suportaria mais. Sentei-me no chão em agonia. Cobri meu rosto com as mãos. Estava em choque. Vampiros entram em choque? Eu entrei.

O ar me faltava e estava sufocando. A dor era de morte.

- Basta! Eu não suporto mais isso. – Peguei minha bolsa e abri a porta. Elijah me deteve.

- Chega! Chega! Quero ir para casa. – Eu soluçava.

Ele segurou meu rosto com mãos firmes e então me beijou. Seus braços estavam em volta de mim, mas eu estava em choque e não conseguia corresponder. Estava fraca e cansada.

- Senti sua falta. – ele disse em meus lábios.

- Para o inferno que sentiu, Elijah. Você sabia onde estava e nunca veio me encontrar. – Berrei aos prantos. Tremia dos pés à cabeça. Eu o empurrei e saí. Ele não me seguiu.

A noite estava fria e não via a lua. Não daqui. Desci as escadas e segui pela estrada. Não sei para que direção eu ia. Apenas caminhava. Para o aeroporto ou para o inferno. Onde chegasse primeiro. Séculos de ausência, uma total escuridão. Ele sabia que estava em Paris e não veio para mim...Elijah não me amava mais...

Não sei quanto tempo andei nem o quanto chorei. Andei até o sol nascer e me tirar o fôlego por sua grandeza e generoso calor.

Eu podia voltar a caminhar sobre o sol!. Fiz uma breve oração agradecendo Bonnie por este inestimável presente.

Não sabendo para que lado ia, percebi que voltava em direção à cidade. O sol já estava forte, mas eu estava tão feliz em vê-lo.

Tinha fome. Muita fome, mas podia me controlar.

Enfim cheguei ao Mystic Grill. Matt estava limpando as mesas e, aos poucos acomodando-as na calçada.

- Abrimos daqui a pouco.

- Obrigada. Eu espero.

Sentei-me no banco e recostei minha cabeça fechando os olhos e sentindo o sol na minha pele. Oh isso era tão bom.

- Você não acha que é um pouco, é...ruiva para se expor ao sol? – Era Damon.

Sem me mexer mandei

- Estou desfrutando o presente de um novo amigo.

Ele riu.

- Você não acha que está um pouco cedo para você encher a cara? Perguntei

- Vou desfrutar o presente de uma nova amiga.

- Outro?

- Eu paguei da primeira vez. Hoje é a sua vez. Vamos. Vou pedir para o Matt abrir para a gente.

- Quatro scotchs, Matt

- Aha!

- É você que vai pagar, então é quem escolhe a bebida. E aí? Noite ruim?

- Século ruim.

- Ops. Falou o que precisava com Bonnie?

- Sim, mas agora não importa mais.

- Quer dizer você não precisa mais da ajuda dela?

- Não. – Peguei o segundo copo e mandei de uma vez.

- Pega leve que não estou a fim de encontrar seu namorado de novo.

- Ele não é meu namorado.

- Ah, desculpe.

- Ele é meu marido.

Damon cuspiu o whisky por todo balcão.

- Oh cara, toma cuidado. Nem abrimos ainda. – Matt gritou com Damon enquanto arrumava as mesas de dentro.

- Oh cacete. Estou ferrado. Marido?

- O que?

- Olha, podemos ir para minha casa? Tenho uma garrafa de scotch fechada, na caixa. Tenho umas coisas para perguntar para um certo vampiro. Venha.

Damon pegou as chaves do carro e eu o segui. Ele corria como louco pela estrada até chegar em casa.

Abriu a porta e gritou.

- Seu desgraçado. Stefan você tem dois minutos para descer. 120...119...118...estou contando Stefan.

- O que está acontecendo? Você conhece Stefan? Ele mora aqui?

- O desgraçado é meu irmão. 100. 99...98...

Stefan apareceu no topo da escada.

- Seu desgraçado eu vou matar você. – Damon subiu as escadas e antes que Stefan pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo ele o pressionou contra a parede. – Você prometeu não entrar nesse jogo de novo, desgraçado.

- Damon pare.- Stefan arfava sob sua mão impiedosa.

- Damon, por favor, pare – Pedi.

- Você sabe o que ele fez? Não, você não sabe, ou estaria me ajudando a matar esse desgraçado.

- Damon, eu sei. – Ele parou. – Agora, por favor, solte seu irmão. - Damon soltou o pescoço de Stefan que respirou aliviado.

- Agora, cavalheiros, voltando ao scotch que me prometeu Damon, podemos nos sentar e trocar algumas informações?

Sentamos no sofá e Stefan contou o plano com Klaus.

- Você foi traído, meu caro. Klaus não queria nada de Elijah – Disse me servindo da terceira dose.

- Como sabe disso?

- Chame de intuição feminina – Pelo menos um foi deixado à senda da ignorância por Klaus.

- E o que diabos ele queria afinal? – Damon perguntou.

- Minha alma. – Respondi virando mais um copo cheio de scotch.

Já era de tarde quando exausta me rendi à sede.

- Preciso comer. Não o faço ha dois dias e acho que não aguento um terceiro. Quem me acompanha?

Damon se levantou e me indicou para voltar a sentar. Voltou segundos depois com várias bolsas de sangue.

- O que prefere A, B, AB, O? Tenho todos e em diferentes RHs.

- O, por favor. Negativo. – Pedi. Stefan recusou. – Ok. Podemos seguir do começo?

- Elizabeth – Stefan começava a falar, com muito cuidado – Klaus me disse que Elijah tinha uma informação para..para uma cura. – Ele se levantou e continuou envergonhado. Acreditei nele. Então precisávamos achar Elijah. Ele me falou de vocês e eu...eu...

Ouvia atentamente. Sei do que o amor é capaz. Damon olhava para Stefan horrorizado.

- concordei em fazer o que Klaus sugeria...acreditei ser verdade.

- O que falou sobre uma cura. É mesmo possível? – Perguntei. Ainda tinha esperanças...agora eras haviam sido renovadas com força total.

- Elizabeth, eu realmente sinto muito. Acreditei que Klaus realmente estivesse querendo salvar Elena.

- Tudo bem. Já tive momentos piores com Klaus.

- Foi ele? – Damon perguntou.

- Sim.

- E Elijah não fez nada? Permitiu? – Stefan indagava.

- A história é complicada...- respondi sem graça.- Elijah não sabia. E não soube durante muito tempo...

- Como assim? – Damon estava confuso. Ele não sabia do plano de Stefan e Klaus.

- Não via Elijah desde que fui transformada?

Stefan olhava para mim como se eu fosse uma louca.

- Mas, ele não é seu marido?

- Ainda digo isso, mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu, não sei mais quem ele é em minha vida ou o que sou eu na vida dele. Só tenho uma certeza, sou uma adaga ou uma estaca de carvalho branco apontada para seu coração. Tenho que manter distância ou...

- Ou? – Damon estava curioso.

- Elijah...- não podia expô-lo, mas estava tão desorientada. Talvez eles pudessem me ajudar e tinha Bonnie.

A tensão era nítida. Divaguei sobre a possibilidade de arruiná-lo com o que dissesse afinal Stefan arquitetava com Klaus. Deviam ser amigos.

- Há quanto tempo? – Stefan perguntou

- Quase 500 anos. – Doía a resposta.

- Esteve sozinha durante todo esse tempo? – Stefan estava indignado e parecia triste, compreendendo minha dor.

Estremeci.

- No começo, Finn ficou comigo e me ajudou. Ele foi como um irmão para mim. Me ensinou a controlar a sede e aguentar minha maldição de uma forma mais tranquila. Depois partiu. Nunca mais soube deles, mas eu preferi assim.

- Lamento, mas... Finn está morto.

- Oh não.

- Longa história. – Damon acrescentou.- Conhece Elijah desde que foi transformada?

- Não. Há mais tempo. Longa história. E Elena? É esse o nome dela? A garota que quer salvar?

- Sim. - Stefan me contou sua história.

- Eu sinto muito, Elizabeth. – Stefan estava sem graça.

- Tudo bem. Bem senhores. Não posso ficar. Preciso me manter distante de Elijah. O mais que puder. Posso pedir uma carona até o aeroporto?

- Vai voltar para Paris? – Stefan estava desesperado.

Toquei seu rosto.

- Compreendo o que deseja e, acredite, desejei por séculos a mesma coisa. Você faria alguma coisa que pusesse a vida de Elena em risco definitivamente? – Perguntei – Não, claro que não, então preciso partir antes que eu ponha a vida de Elijah em risco, está bem?

Telefonei para a companhia aérea. Meu voo sairia às 9h da noite. Tinha tempo.

Continuamos na sala. Stefan falava de Elena. Pensava se Elijah falava de mim e se falava, se usava aquele tom doce e apaixonado de Stefan.

A porta abriu em um sopetão. Klaus.

- Boa tarde senhores. Posso me juntar a vocês nesta reunião?

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Não me mexi. Permaneci sentada.

Stefan se levantou. Ele estava puto com Klaus, mas, quem não estava?

- Elizabeth, você me deixou falando sozinho esta manhã. Senti sua falta – Seu tom era irônico. Fechou a porta atrás de si e avançava pela sala.

- As férias acabaram – Mandei.

- Você comeu? Precisa comer para completar...a cura. – ele perguntou preocupado sentando-se no sofá de frente para mim.

- Vá para o inferno, Klaus.

- Intensa. Sempre gostei disso em você, Elizabeth, mesmo antes de...você sabe. – Ele parou – A propósito, Elijah está na cidade. Foi uma alegria revê-lo. – gelei até os ossos – Como foi o encontro de vocês? O que ele achou de sua nova, digamos, aparência? Seria essa a palavra correta?

Não respondi. Mil vezes maldito.

- Ok Elizabeth. Deve estar ansiosa para partir, não é mesmo? – perguntou. – Só vim lhe entregar isso.

Ele ia me liberar? Às vezes não entendia Klaus.

Levantou-se e me entregou o anel.

- Guardei isso por tempo demais. Estava ocupando espaço na gaveta do escritório.

Era meu anel de casamento.

- Pode parar de usar este colar ridículo em seu pescoço. O anel tem a mesma função agora. – Ele olhou para mim de uma forma que não podia descrever. Ele estava me dando como um presente. Fiquei confusa. Os olhos dele estavam no mesmo tom de azul quando conversávamos e desabafava com ele. Como quando éramos amigos. Como antes dele me trair... – Senhores. Até mais tarde. Adeus, Elizabeth. – Deixou a casa.

Os irmãos olharam-me sem entender absolutamente nada. Levantei e fui atrás dele espetando o anel no dedo.

Os guardas de Klaus fecharam meu acesso.

- Saiam da frente. Quero falar com Klaus. – Nenhum dos dois se mexeu.

- Pode deixar ela passar. – Klaus estava parado prestes a entrar no carro.

- Precisamos conversar.

Ele caminhou até bem próximo.

- Vamos lá. Sobre o que quer conversar?

- Conseguiu o que queria, Klaus?

- Sim.

- E o que vai fazer agora?

- Elizabeth, tenho alguns assuntos para resolver com Elijah.

- Você nos traiu.

- Elijah começou. Ele me traiu. Usou a namorada de Stefan para me expor. Eu usei você.

Nossos sangues misturados ativaram a mulher bomba. Klaus poderia me controlar e se o fizesse, poria fim aos privilégios de Elijah como original. Ele sabia? Acho que não. Não tinha certeza. Tinha que testá-lo.

- E o que vai fazer com ele?

- Você é uma mulher muito curiosa, Elizabeth. – Virou-se e ia entrar no carro, mas comecei, enchendo-me de coragem.

- Quando nos conhecemos, William lhe apresentou como amigo. Ele não os tinha, então pensei que você devesse ser alguém muito especial e assim o considerei por muitos anos– comecei. – Veja se perdi alguma parte da história, Klaus - Dali sairia tudo e até que eu dissesse a última palavra, não iria parar. – Quando conheci Elijah, soube que seria dele, na verdade, eu já lhe pertencia. – Klaus estava em silêncio e prestava atenção já voltado para mim. – Nora me contou sobre vocês, sobre a conexão que tinha com Elijah e sobre o feitiço de proteção. – Ele já respirava profundamente, parecia não querer reviver esta história, nem eu, mas tinha que continuar – Quando deixamos Skye, fomos encontrá-los na Cornualha. Você jamais aceitou nossa união. Elijah já não o seguia e você já não era a pessoa mais importante no mundo para ele. Então me odiou.

Quando me encontrou na praia chorando, contei que estava grávida. Esse foi meu maior erro. Acreditei em você, confiei em você e você me traiu. Naquela noite vocês brigaram e me pediu que não contasse a Elijah ainda. Achei que fosse melhor confiar em você, pois uma gravidez entre um humano e um vampiro não poderia ser possível. Elijah ficou na taberna até mais tarde. E você veio para a minha desgraça, me violentou e permitiu que Elijah nos visse.

que a criança que trazia era sua. Esther foi seu tiro de misericórdia. Ela confirmou para Elijah que o filho não poderia Convenceu seus irmãos ser dele. E você sabia que era. Sua demência não tinha limites e inventou que meu filho seria a desgraça de todos o que sua mãe confirmou. Elijah não queria me ouvir. Ele não acreditava em mim. Então partiu.

Não podia suportar isso. – Klaus permanecia em silêncio e estava absolutamente tenso – Peguei meu cavalo e deixei a cidade, mas Kol me encontrou no meio do caminho.

Respirei. As lembranças me rasgavam como o veneno dele.

- Ele matou meu filho. Fiquei entre a vida e a morte por três dias na casa de Marje que me encontrou jogada na estrada. Rebekah veio me ver. Ela não parecia acreditar em você. Ela implorou para que eu bebesse seu sangue, mas eu recusei. Eu já havia desistido de viver. Continuei minha viagem assim que melhorei. Queria voltar para casa. Era tarde da noite e estava cansada, sem provisões e sem esperanças. Encrenca estava cansada também e paramos. – Klaus estava chorando – ajoelheie-me no chão e peguei meu punhal. O sangue em meus pulsos corria depressa. Já estava debilitada e fraca. Não devia demorar muito. Então você veio. Acabe logo com isso, eu disse, pedindo para que me matasse, pois você já tinha me matado com suas mentiras e sua loucura. E você pôs fim à minha dor. Depois que me transformei, lembrei-me de Rebekah me forçando a beber seu sangue e me hipnotizando depois. Mesmo não tendo sido com seu sangue, o considero meu criador, Klaus, pois se não tivesse envenenado a todos, teria vivido minha vida. Teria sido feliz. – ambos choravam.

- Finn me encontrou e me levou dali. Ficamos na Irlanda até que eu pudesse sobreviver sozinha. Ele foi como um irmão para mim.– doía demais me lembrar, mas continuei.

- Ali fiquei por séculos aceitando cada dia de minha eternidade. Por dias pensava em acabar com tudo, mas não tinha coragem. Sabia que Elijah estava me procurando e queria encontrá-lo, mas foi Esther que me achou primeiro. – Ele não sabia sobre Esther – Ela não pensou que eu sobreviveria e lamentou minha sorte. Disse que o sangue de meu filho teria libertado Elijah, e que o usara para proteger vocês, de modo que se libertasse Elijah, de alguma forma libertaria a todos, mas que agora, transformada, nossa ligação só os tornariam fracos e vulneráveis. Ela me pediu perdão e implorou que me afastasse, pois ele me procurava. Ensinou-me a fechar a conexão e avisou que você viria atrás de mim. Fui para Paris e ali passei meus anos, décadas e mais séculos. Até você me achar.

Klaus tinha as mãos sobre a cabeça. Estava em pé em frente à janela. Sim, ele traia e era traído.

- Perdi alguma coisa ou já posso voltar para casa e escrever minhas memórias? – suspirei após o discurso. O coração estava em cacos - Recebemos o que damos, Klaus.

Ele não disse nada. Apenas segurava a cabeça com as mãos.

- Você poupou a vida de Alice. Eu lhe devia um favor. Agora, não lhe devo mais nada. Tenho pena de você Klaus. Acho que sou a única, pois os outros têm apenas medo.

Caminhei de volta para a casa dos Salvatore e fechei a porta atrás de mim, desabando em prantos.

**Capítulo IX**

Damon sentou-se ao meu lado. Ficamos ali e ele me permitiu chorar sem dizer nada.

Ele agora conhecia minha história.

- Onde está Stefan? – levantei enxugando as lágrimas.

- Saiu pelos fundos.

- Ficou com medo da mulher bomba...- ri nervosamente.

- Não, ele foi falar com Bonnie.

Damon me levou para o aeroporto. Não tentou argumentar para que eu ficasse. Ele agora sabia.

Abri minha bolsa, peguei papel e caneta.

"Sempre haverá uma esperança. Não desista. Sua nova amiga, Elizabeth"

- Entregue ao Stefan, por favor?

Damon leu em silêncio e partiu.

Segui para o aeroporto. Não voltaria para Paris. Iria para a Escócia. Voltaria para casa.

O voo para Glasgow só sairia à 12h. Me ajeitei na cadeira e tentei cochilar.

- _Gabhaibh mo leisgeul* _(com licença em gaélico escocês)

Abri meus olhos e vi Bonnie e Stefan.

- O que? Você conseguiu?.

- Não exatamente o que me pediu, mas...- ela olhou para os lados para ver se estávamos sozinhos – existe uma forma de quebrar a conexão que Esther pôs entre vocês.

Oh, Deus.

- Se realmente quer fazer isso, você não influenciará mais Elijah. Mas pode haver consequências. Você sabe, Klaus não é como os irmãos.

- Então se quebrar a conexão, não poderei mais prejudicá-lo? – A ideia era perfeita. Ignorei o que ela disse sobre Klaus.

- Elizabeth, vocês são almas gêmeas, mas em desequilíbrio nessa encarnação...bem...o que posso fazer é quebrar a conexão feita por Esther. Você ainda está ligada a Elijah e isso não há nada no mundo que quebre, mas quebrando o feitiço de Esther, não há como você o transformá-lo em um vampiro comum e isso se estende a todos os irmãos, exceto...

- Isso é perfeito, Bonnie!

A solução era a melhor disponível. Melhor que a que tinha em minha mente, desejando contemplar pela última vez o pôr do sol de Skye sem usar um determinado presente.

- E quando podemos começar?

- Elizabeth, você tem certeza disso? – Stefan se abaixava e pegava minha mão.

- Tenho.

Voltamos para a casa de Stefan. Bonnie precisava pegar algumas coisas.

- Estou pronta. Podemos ir.

- Vou com vocês. – Damon esta à porta já abrindo-a.

- Tem certeza que quer presenciar isso? – Perguntei

- Não quero ficar de fora sem saber o que acontece à minha volta – Olhou para Stefan.

Entramos no carro de Damon e seguimos para um cemitério. Bonnie posicionou algumas velas e lia atentamente um livro. Damon andava de um lado para o outro.

- Damon, você está atrapalhando.

Ele estava nervoso e eu sabia por que.

- Se quiser, vá. Não precisa ser uma testemunha, ok? Eu entendo. – ele tinha medo de Elijah.

- Pronta? – Bonnie perguntou

- Damon? – chequei para ver se ele havia mudado de ideia.

- Eu fico.- respondeu.

- Então não atrapalhe e sente-se ali.- Bonnie aponto uma pedra.

Então começou. As velas se acenderam sozinhas e Bonnie mantinha os olhos fechados. Falava gaélico escocês e podia entendê-la. Era fascinante.

Pegou minha mão e cortou com um pequeno punhal. O corte fechou depressa, mas não sem antes gotejar sobre um tecido posicionado.

O sangue desenhou um coração e se mexia.

Bonnie recitava e o desenho mudava seu formato a todo instante.

Um coração, uma lua crescente, um feto, um caldeirão, uma adaga...e um lobo. Estava quebrando a conexão com Klaus também.

O nariz de Bonnie começou a sangrar e ela recitava cada vez mais alto. As chamas das velas aumentavam e diminuíam.

Damon estava observando tudo.

De repente ela parou. As chamas apagaram e olhei o tecido. Formava um coração e, aos poucos, desapareceu.

Não ousava romper o silêncio.

- Funcionou? – Damon era ansioso.

- Não sei. – Bonnie disse intrigada.

- Como vamos saber? – Damon disse isso com receio de suas próprias palavras. – Temos que testar.

- Ficou maluco? Se não funcionar, anulo os poderes de Elijah e o exponho a Klaus.

- Elijah que vá para o inferno – Damon praguejou.

- Ele é sua única proteção com Klaus, Damon – disse isso com amargura.- Temos que encontrar Kol.

- O fedelho? – Damon perguntou.

Eu ri.

Eu não sabia onde Kol estava, mas sabia quem podia me ajudar e, infelizmente era Klaus.

Voltamos em direção ao centro e Damon parou o carro na estrada.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Tenho.

- Não sei se quebrei a conexão com ele também. Não sei de que forma vocês estavam conectados...bem, ele não é só um vampiro e... – Bonnie estava insegura.

Eu sorri. Toquei seu braço e disse.

- Vou ficar bem, Bonnie.

Desci do carro e acessei a alameda da casa de Klaus. Damon levaria Bonnie em segurança para casa e iria para o Grill.

O portão se abriu e passei. O carro de Elijah não estava mais lá. Ótimo.

Irrompi pela porta da frente e dois híbridos me seguraram assim que ingressei no hall.

Falavam pelo rádio.

Klaus estava acompanhado. Kol. Não precisei ir longe.

- Nossa conversa terminou, Elizabeth.

O sangue gelou em minhas veias. Percebi que Klaus estava pronto para dar o próximo passo.

- Eu não acabei. – Joguei a isca.

- E o que não acabou? O assunto ou... – ele sorriu – vi que ficou satisfeita, portanto, deve ser o assunto.

Maldito!

Kol me media. Ele ainda tinha medo de mim. Covarde.

Não ia desistir agora, mas seriam dois contra um. Ou três contra uma? A ideia me gelou.

- Me esqueci disso - Voei para cima de Klaus e o esbofeteei. Ele pôs a mão no rosto, mas nem saiu do lugar.

Os híbridos de Klaus vieram para cima de mim e me seguraram. Klaus acenou para que me soltassem. Kol deu um passo para trás.

- Saiam. – Ele ordenou.

Os híbridos saíram. Kol permaneceu no lugar.

- Eu disse saiam! – Kol olhou para Klaus e então saiu.

Klaus se aproximou de forma a quase encostar seu nariz no meu. Eu o encarava e estava determinada a ir até o fim. A única coisa que me deixava insegura era o fato de que a conexão podia não ter sido rompida e Elijah estaria morto.

- Não faça isso de novo, Elizabeth. Permiti que fosse embora. Por que não foi? Quer mais? Já sei, meu irmão não é tão...viril. É isso?

Dei meio passo para traz e o esbofeteei de novo.

Puxou meus cabelos e me beijou violentamente. Agarrou minhas pernas, me jogou por cima dos ombros e subiu as escadas.

Oh Deus. Me dê forças.

Abriu a porta do quarto, fechando-as em seguida. O mesmo quarto onde ficara antes. Ele havia tirado as cadeiras.

Jogou-me na cama e pulou sobre mim.

- É isso o que quer? Então lhe darei o que quer. – Klaus estava enfurecido e seus olhos estavam escuros.

Arrancou minha blusa com um só golpe e antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, até mesmo desistir, levantava minha saia e rasgava minha calcinha.

Instintivamente eu o empurrava. Ele me beijava e lambia como um animal.

Segurou meus braços por cima da cabeça e lambia meus seios enquanto com a outra mão desabotoou a calça.

Teria de esperar que ele terminasse.

Ele me estocou com violência e eu gemi.

- Isso, gema para mim Elizabeth.- ele sussurrava em meu ouvido e estocava me machucando violentamente. – Nenhum macho te tomou assim, tomou? – ele estava cada vez mais violento. Fechei meus olhos e as lágrimas vieram. Tentava pensar em qualquer coisa, menos no que estava acontecendo.

Ele apertava meus pulsos com muita força e sugava meus seios enquanto me machucava e usava cada vez mais força.

Então, enquanto gozava eu o mordi. Seu sangue ainda estava em mim, então, decidi testar se Bonnie havia lido corretamente. Gaélico escocês não é uma língua fácil de aprender.

O que não esperava era que isso excitaria ainda mais Klaus e me mordeu o seio. Soltou meus braços e se levantou abotoando a calça.

Saiu do quarto e retornou segundos depois. Tinha uma estaca nas mãos. Colocou-a em cima do criado mudo.

- Isso foi divino, Elizabeth. Faça de novo. Assim que estiver à beira da morte, use isso e virei salvá-la. Estou ansioso por tomá-la de novo com sua vontade. – Ele saiu do quarto e trancou a porta.

Ok, eu tinha um plano, mas Klaus também. O veneno dele era muito mais forte que dos híbridos dele. Olhei meu seio já destorcido e queimando como uma espada sendo forjada. Caminhei para o banheiro e entrei no chuveiro.

O robbe não estava lá. Enrolei-me na toalha. Estava tonta e o veneno agia depressa. A dor me rasgava. Cambaleei até a cama. Não mantinha as forças.

Sangues misturados e nada acontecera com Klaus. O feitiço funcionou? Klaus ainda tinha veneno e ainda mordia como um vampiro. Não senti um milímetro de sua força recuar. Tinha funcionado. Meu sangue não os influenciaria mais. Não era mais a mulher bomba para Elijah...Estava no limite das forças.

_Elijah!_

Ouvi a porta abrir. Estava por um fio. Ele demorou.

- O que você fez? - Elijah! Ele está aqui ou estou delirando? – Desgraçado. – Ouvi algo se quebrando no quarto.

Não podia abrir meus olhos. Elijah estava aqui e estavam brigando.

- Ei irmão, veja, só tirei um pedaço pequeno. Ela ainda está inteira. – Klaus nojento.

- Você a tocou? – sua voz era demoníaca – Você a tocou?

- Isso depende. Só... mordi... Isso conta? – Mentiu.

Ouvi Elijah se aproximar:

- Elizabeth, acorde. Por favor, acorde.

- Acalme-se Elijah, ela ainda respira.

- Você pode nos deixar em paz, agora, Klaus? – ele estava furioso.- Breve terá o que quer, eu garanto.

- Vou deixar os pombinhos a sós.

A porta se fechou e Elijah acariciou meu cabelo.

- Sei que está acordada e sei porque não quer abrir os olhos, mas eu preciso de você.

Meu Deus eu não ouvia aquele tom de voz ha tanto tempo. Eu precisava tanto dele. Precisei tanto dele. Em minha dor, em minha vida, nos anos que passei pensando em acabar com tudo, fechando minha mente para que ele não me achasse e ele estava ali.

- Elizabeth, olhe para mim.

Sua voz, seu cheiro me faziam esquecer a dor. Abri meus olhos e vi a única pessoa que amei em toda a vida.

- Não faça isso, Elijah – Eu mal podia pronunciar as palavras. Estava morrendo.

Não terminei direito a frase e seus lábios já estavam nos meus. Sua boca me tomava como se eu fosse o último O- do planeta.

Eu o empurrei com toda a força para longe de mim. Não podia testar nele enquanto não tivesse certeza. Se bebesse o sangue dele e o feitiço não tivesse sido quebrado, o condenaria.

- Saia daqui! Seu irmão é louco e vai te matar mil vezes.

- Não!

- Elijah vá embora, por favor. Acabou. Deixe acabar.

Ele estava chorando, mas eu não podia amolecer.

- Por Deus, vá embora.

- Não posso. – Seu rosto escureceu. – Eu não vou te deixar aqui, assim.

- Elijah, por favor, eu te imploro. Se fizer isso, será como se me transformasse. Se me ama ainda, se ainda sente alguma coisa pelo que fui, pelo amor de Deus não faça isso. Permita que isso acabe.

- Não!

Achei que estivesse indo bem. Seu rosto ficou ainda mais tenso e seus olhos ainda mais negros.

Ele estava tão lindo de terno cinza e camisa branca. Amava vê-lo de camisa branca. Amava vê-lo com qualquer coisa, macacão, nu, de camiseta, ensanguentado, sujo...eu o amava...tanto...ainda...sempre...

A dor parecia me rasgar ao meio. Não pude conter meu grito. O veneno era dilacerante.

Não conseguia manter meus olhos abertos e via em flashes. Elijah correndo para perto de mim de novo enquanto mordia seu pulso e desesperadamente me pedia que bebesse.

Cerrei meus lábios em desespero, reunindo a pouca força que ainda me restava para mantê-la fechada.

O cheiro do sangue de Elijah era inebriante.

Elijah gritava _beba. _A dor me rasgava e minhas mãos inúteis tentavam afastar o pulso dele de minha boca.

Não vou viver com isso. Não posso viver com isso.

- Tem que haver outro jeito. Tem que haver...o feitiço...Bonnie...Damon. Preciso falar primeiro...

- Então abra os olhos e fale comigo, Elizabeth.- Ele estava bravo.- Por que mentiu para mim?

Vamos jogar a merda no ventilador, mesmo porque daqui só existem duas saídas, Elijah morre ou eu morro.

- Quando você partiu...- eu respirava com dificuldade – eu tentei fugir, mas ele me achou.

- Kol? Olhe para mim, Elizabeth.

Sua voz era agora um apelo. Abri meus olhos e olhei para seus tristes olhos castanhos.

- Ele o matou ainda em mim. – As lágrimas corriam. Meu filho, a cura de Elijah.

Elijah abaixou a cabeça. Passava nervosamente as mãos pelos cabelos. Ele chorava desesperado.

- Eu sou um imbecil. Sou um imbecil...- Ele soluçava. – Rebekah me encontrou e me falou sobre... Kol e... Quando voltei, você já tinha sumido. Minha mãe disse que seria melhor para ambos, mas não sabia que Klaus...eu não sabia. – Elijah soluçava. – Eu acreditei, Elizabeth...eu destrui...estraguei tudo... Rebekah me contou que havia tentado se matar eu entrei em desespero. Te procurei em todos os lugares que conhecia e sabia ser possível te achar... Fui para Skye e você também não estava lá...Elizabeth eu não consegui te encontrar...– ele desabou em sua agonia. – tive que fazer muita merda e sacrificar muito gente para poder te achar então descobri porque fugia e me acovardei...

Ele se levantou e andava pelo quarto como um lobo acuado.

- Finn me encontrou e me levou para Dublin. Ficou comigo até que eu pudesse me controlar e ficar sozinha. Pensei em voltar e lhe encontrar, mas eu não tive coragem também. Sua mãe apareceu e me implorou que não o procurasse mais, pois agora eu representava uma ameaça para você e para seus irmãos... ela usou o sangue...ela usou para...

- Eu pagaria o preço mil vezes por você Elizabeth – ele ainda chorava – permita que lhe devolva um pouco do muito que lhe tirei...

- Não poderei viver com isso, Elijah.

- Então não viva. Faça e esqueça. Vamos embora daqui e ver eternas luas em Skye.

- Tentador.

- Promissor.

- Sedutor

- Amor

Ele sempre dizia a palavra mais forte, não importava quantas vezes fizéssemos isso.

- Deixe-me te amar. Permita que sejamos de novo um só.

Seus lindos olhos molhados estavam a um cílio dos meus. Senti seus lábios em mim, mas estava fraca demais.

A dor me rasgou novamente e não pude conter o grito.

- Elizabeth por Deus beba!

Senti que não ia aguentar mais tempo. O veneno de Klaus era duzentas vezes mais forte.

Mil garras rasgavam minha pele e pareciam fatiar cada membro do meu corpo. Devo ter desmaiado.

Abri meus olhos e ele estava em pé ao lado da cama furioso e gritou:

- Basta! – Elijah subiu na cama montando em mim, mordeu os pulsos, me agarrou pelo cabelo e me fez beber seu sangue. Tentei resistir e ele me agarrou com mais força pelo cabelo enquanto forçava o pulso e seu sangue para dentro da minha boca. Estava fraca demais para resistir e cedi.

Seu sangue corria em minhas veias como um anestésico, paralisando a dor. Sentia-o em cada célula. A dor cedia mais e mais. O alivio era tão forte que temi drená-lo. Se Bonnie não tivesse conseguido, isso poderia acontecer...

Quando me acalmei ele me abraçou com força e choramos.

- Se perdesse você novamente, não me restaria mais nada, Elizabeth. A certeza de te encontrar viva me manteve durante todos esses anos.

Ele segurou meu rosto com as mãos e me olhou profundamente:

- Eu imploro seu perdão.

Eu o abracei com força e ficamos assim por um bom tempo. Chorávamos, nos beijávamos e nos abraçávamos. O mundo havia parado de girar e estávamos presos no tempo.

- Você está em desvantagem com Klauss. Sabe disso, não?

- Esta desvantagem eu aceito ter porque escolhi ter. Eu te amo Elizabeth.

Seu beijo me deixou esquecer que podia ter acabado de torná-lo um vampiro comum. Um que poderia ser morto com uma simples estaca, ou fogo ou ter seu coração arrancado por um de seus irmãos...Oh Elijah, o que você fez?

Ele me apertava contra o peito entregue em sua dor.

- Vamos sair daqui.

Levantei-me e lembrei que estava nua.

Elijah me olhou de cima a baixo como se eu fosse a visão do paraíso.

- Não sei se posso esperar mais um pouco – ele disse isso enquanto um desejo invadia meu corpo.- mas vou ter que aguentar.

Retirou o blaser e me vestiu. Tomou minha mão e deixamos o quarto.

Descemos as escadas. Elijah estava com pressa de deixar a casa.

Klauss estava na porta do escritório.

- Por que tanta pressa, irmão?

- Não somos mais irmãos Klaus. Há muito tempo.

- Não seja dramático, Elijah. Pense pelo lado positivo ...

- Penso. Penso sim. Penso que isso foi a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer comigo, assim não preciso mais ter a companhia de meus irmãos adormecidos ao meu lado por seu medo incurável de solidão. Estou livre de você Klaus.

Dizendo isso, Elijah me apertou ainda mais a mão e saímos.

Arrancamos pela alameda de acesso à mansão cantando os pneus.

Elijah tomou a estrada no sentido da cidade.

Parou o carro em frente a uma casa simples. Ele me olhou e sorriu. Seus olhos se desviaram para as minhas pernas pouco cobertas por seu blaser.

- Me espere aqui.

Tocou a campainha e a porta abriu. Não pude ver quem estava atrás da porta. Elijah entrou. Pouco tempo depois, saiu com uma sacola. Antes de entrar no carro disse para a pessoa na porta – Vejo você mais tarde. Obrigado, Elena.

Entrou e bateu a porta me entregando uma sacola enquanto punha o cinto de segurança. Tome, vista assim que entrarmos na estrada.

Ele estava tenso. Eu queria pará-lo e conversar, mas ele estava nervoso e resolvi não interferir.

Entramos na estrada e seguimos para a casa dos Salvatore. Abri a sacola e peguei um vestido que ele comprara para mim. Não era bonito e parecia ser barato. Ah meu gosto por roupas caras...Era melhor vestir isso a continua com o blaser de Elijah e continuar seminua pelas ruas de Mystic Falls.

- Para onde estamos indo? – Perguntei erguendo a alça do vestido que ficara ligeiramente mais justo que o comum. Ela devia ser mais magra que eu. Tremi. Ciume?

- Arrumar a sua bagunça.

– Minha bagunça? – Ele não respondeu.

Estacionamos o carro na casa de Damon e entramos.

Um pequeno comitê de boas vindas nos aguardava com olhos esbugalhados. Bonnie estava próximo à lareira, em pé de frente para nós. Stefan no canto da sala e Damon se servindo de whisky. Ao ver Elijah ele estremeceu. Em segundos, Elijah soltava minha mão e voava para cima de Stefan, agarrando seu pescoço e o empurrando contra a parede.

- Elijah, não! – Gritei.

Stefan segurava a mão de Elijah tentando aliviar. Damon foi para cima de Elijah.

- Era para não ter funcionado, Bonie.- Stefan arfava.

Bonnie fechou os olhos e tentou, mas foi em vão. O feitiço de Bonnie funcionou. Elijah ainda era um original.

Elijah continuava firme e Stefan já estava esmorecendo. - Elijah! – Gritei ao vê-lo levantar o braço. Ele ia arrancar o coração de Stefan – Solte-o por Deus! - Ele se virou para mim. – Por favor.- Implorei.

Ele o soltou, olhando com desprezo para Stefan que estava no chão arfando. Damon estava atônito.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Elena era muito bonita e parecia roubar a atenção de todos ao entrar na sala, até mesmo de Bonnie.

- Vamos sair daqui – Damon pegou a mão de Elena e virou para a porta. – Elijah o impediu.

- Ainda não. – Estava furioso.

**CAPÍTULO X**

Perdi alguma coisa em alguns séculos afastada de Elijah.

O clima estava tenso.

- Vamos beber, sentar e conversar, ok? – Damon de pé, levantou-se e abria uma garrafa de whisky.

Eu estava atônita. Olhei para Bonnie e ela olhava para mim. Parecia decepcionada por ter funcionado.

Elijah olhou para Stefan, para Elena e finalmente para mim.

Sentou-se no sofá e cruzou as pernas.

- Bem, sejamos educados com nossa convidada. – disse Damon enquanto tomava um gole de whisky e entregava o outro copo para mim. – Elizabeth, Stefan e Bonnie, você já conhece, Elena, a cópia – sussurou em meu ouvido – e claro, Elijah, seu...marido.

- Marido?- Elena... riu?

Olhei para ela e pela primeira vez na vida tive ciúme de Elijah.

- Família. Elena disse olhando para Elijah.

- Família – Elijah repetiu. Estendendo sua mão para mim e me sentei ao seu lado.

- Elijah, eu...- Stefan quebrou o gelo – quero me desculpar por...

- Não se preocupe, Stefan. Tenho um trato com Elena e não vou quebrá-lo... ainda.

Trato? Que tipo de trato?

- Eu não cumpri minha parte – Elena sussurrou.

- Nem tampouco eu a minha, Elena – Elijah respondeu. Olhou para ela de um modo...estranho... Enlouqueci de ciúme.

- Ok. - Me levantei. - Dormi por 600 anos. O que perdi Elijah?

Elijah me olhou com carinho.

- Elijah nos traiu. Nada demais, eu creio...– Damon mandou.

Olhei para ele indignada.

- As regras do jogo mudaram, senhores. – Elijah mandou. – Não podemos matar Klaus.

- O que? Está pensando em matar Klaus? – Perguntei horrorizada?

- Por que? Se Kal tivesse feito, ou Finn ou mesmo Rebeca ou eu, teria o mesmo receio?

O clima ficou tenso.

- Klaus transformou você? – Elena perguntava. – Como? – Olhou para Elijah como se perguntando como ele permitira.

Olhei para Elijah e abaixei meus olhos.

- Do jeito dele, acredite.- Virei o copo. A noite seria longa.

Elijah enrijeceu cada músculo.

- Ok e qual é o plano?

- Manterei vocês informados, mas enquanto isso, não façam mais nenhuma merda. – Elijah ameaçou. – Vou levar Elizabeth em segurança para longe daqui.

- Ela não pode...sair daqui...- Bonnie murmurou.

Elijah sorriu.

- Não pode? E por que não pode? - Elijah estava de pé e andava em direção à Bonnie.

- Eu rompi a conexão, Elijah, mas... – Fiquei ao lado de Bonnie.

- Não. Você não o fez. – Elijah estava calmo.

- Eu fiz – Disse Bonnie.

- Eu fiz – disse Elijah. Olhei para ele e o silêncio na sala era assustador.

- Agora tenho que tirar você daqui. – Virou-se para Bonnie – não faça mais nada que me envolva ou envolva Elizabeth, você me entendeu? – Seu tom era ameaçador.

- Ela ...não pode sair daqui. – Bonnie estava assustada. – Ela esta...- Olhou para mim desesperada.- ...conectada a Klaus.

Os olhos de Elyjah pegaram fogo. Ele avançou para mim. Foi como se eu dissesse que todas as mentiras de Klaus fossem verdade.

- Alguém mais quer whisky? - Damon levantava e pegava mais um copo.

Desabei sobre a cadeira ao lado de Bonnie.

- Não quero saber como isso aconteceu Elizabeth. – Ele falava entre dentes.

- Elijah, prefiro falar sobre isso em particular. – Argumentei, inerte.

A porta se abriu e uma loira toda arrumada avançou para dentro da sala.

- O que aconteceu? Morreu alguém e não estou sabendo? – Debilmente sorria.

- Caroline! – Stefan se alegrava com sua chegada. – sente-se. Pelo andar da carruagem, você pode vir a ser útil.

- Acho melhor vocês conversarem. Agora. – Bonnie estava aflita. Olhava para mim e para Elijah.

Ele agarrou meu braço sentindo a tensão na voz de Bonnie e me arrastou para o corredor. Parou indeciso e Damon apontou para a esquerda.

Oh Deus. De novo não.

Entramos na biblioteca. Elijah abriu a porta e me empurrou para dentro.

- Comece – Elijah estava muito bravo. Só havia um meio de conectar-me a Klaus. Troca de sangue e...sexo.

- Eu não sei como ele conseguiu...- parei.

Elijah me agarrou pelos braços e me chacoalhou.

- Fale de uma vez Elizabeth.

- A primeira vez foi na noite que você partiu...- eu gaguejava. – ele...

- Elizabeth fale de uma vez, pelo amor de Deus.

- ele me violentou e...depois eu não lembro, mas...mas eu tinha seu sangue na boca e...no corpo.

Elijah estava a ponto de explodir.

- a segunda vez foi há três dias...eu estava...presa...foi quando me viu com o sangue e a estaca.

- você transou com ele, Elizabeth?

- Eu não sabia que era ele, Elijah, eu estava morrendo, eu tinha veneno de dois híbridos em mim e...estava delirando...e...

- Tem mais? - Não vou descrever como era o estado dele. Não tenho palavras que sequer se aproximem.

- Foi antes de você chegar em sua casa hoje.

- Você voltou lá deliberadamente? – Elijah berrava.

Nenhum dos vampiros na sala precisava fazer esforço para ouvir-nos por motivos óbvios, mas por seu tom, nem mesmo Bonnie.

- Eu precisava fazê-lo acreditar que a conexão ainda existia e que você não era mais um original.

Desabei em lágrimas.

- E precisava ir longe, claro. Você nunca foi uma mulher de superfície, Elizabeth.

Elijah passava as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Entende o que fez? Você compreende o tamanho da merda que fez?

- Não. – assenti.

Ele me pegou pelo braço e me arrastou para a sala.

Estavam todos olhando para nós.

- Explique a ela o tamanho da merda que fizeram. – Elyjah olhava furioso para Bonnie.

Bonnie respirou fundo e mandou.

- Quando cortei a conexão, não sabia que Klaus...não sabia que estavam...quando descobri já era tarde. – Bonnie respirou mais uma vez – Eu rompi sua conexão com Elijah, mas todo feitiço tem uma consequência quando se quebra uma lei natural. – Bonnie estava chorando. – Eu falei que Klaus era diferente, Elizabeth.

- Elijah é um vampiro, eu era humana. Não quebramos uma conexão natural. Quando nasci ela já estava quebrada. Bonnie, o que está acontecendo? – Perguntei incrédula.

- Quando fiz o feitiço, rompi a conexão mas, de alguma forma que ainda não entendo a proporção, ...você está conectada de uma forma muito estranha com... Klaus.

Não! Não! Não!

- Eu sinto muito Elizabeth, eu não sabia que seria assim.- Bonnie desabafou – Você tinha sangue dele nas veias na hora em que cortei sua mão. Por favor, me desculpe. Não sabia que a estava conectando a Klaus.

Libertei ou fodi Elijah?

- Por que me deixou seguir com o plano...?

- Por que ela está pouco se fodendo com vampiros, Elizabeth. – A voz de Elijah mostrava o quanto ele estava derrotado.

- Acho melhor irmos todos para o Grill – Caroline sugeriu – O aniversário do Matt...lembram?

- Caroline, acho que você não entendeu alguma parte da história e o que está acontecendo aqui neste exato momento.- Damon mandou.- Elizabeth **podia** ser uma arma contra Klaus e agora ela **é** uma arma em seu favor e pode destruir Elijah. Sacou? Um quebra-cabeça e tanto para sua cabecinha loura...

- Tem que haver uma forma...- eu estava arrasada...

UM MILHÃO DE MERDAS!

Olhei para Bonnie.

- Eu não sei. Vou ter que pesquisar...mas até que encontremos alguma coisa, Elizabeth...terá que ficar por perto.

- Bonnie, eu preciso ler o livro que você tinha nas mãos.

- Você entende gaulês escocês?

- Eu sou escocesa.

- Vamos buscá-lo.

- Que merda é essa conexão, afinal? Como assim, Klaus tem uma arma? Elizabeth? Não estou entendendo – Elena olhava para todos.

- Significa que se ele descobrir e resolver usar, Elizabeth agirá, como se fosse um híbrido de Klaus. Talvez encontre algo em um dos grimórios que ela quer que pegue.

- Oh. – murmurou.

O silêncio na sala se fez novamente. Dessa vez, parecia medo.

- Eu vou com você.- Damon se levantava pegando a mão de Bonnie.

- Nós também – Elena e Stefan em uníssono.

Caroline já estava abrindo a porta.

Em poucos minutos ouvi dois carros darem a partida.

Elijah pegou um copo, encheu-o até a boca e me deu. Pegou outro copo, encheu-o e sentou. Seu braço apoiado no encosto do sofá. Cruzou as pernas em posição de defensiva.

- Sinto muito.

- Sente? – ele estava triste.

- Elijah o que pensa que sou? Pensa que gosto da ideia de estar presa a Klaus? Pensa que gostei cada vez que ele me violentou e...

- Você não está presa somente a Klaus. Está presa a mim. Não importa quantos feitiços faça para quebrar isso.

Ele acariciou minha mão e subiu por meu braço.

- Vamos sair dessa? – Perguntei

- Eu não sei.

Comecei a chorar.

- Não faça isso. É golpe baixo. - Ele beijou minhas lágrimas e me beijou. Um pequeno, um médio e um grandão. Como era bom tê-lo aqui...Eu o apertei junto ao corpo e a lareira acesa nos inspirou.

Nos rendemos no chão da sala dos Salvatore e matamos a saudade de 6 séculos.

Ainda estávamos deitados no chão da sala, mas já recompostos, quando ouvimos os carros voltarem.

Eles entraram e nos levantamos.

- É este. – Bonnie me entregava o grimório.

- Com licença senhores. Preciso de silêncio para me concentrar. Bonnie, vem comigo? – Saímos da sala e fomos para a Biblioteca.

A escrita era muito antiga e muitos trechos já estavam apagados.

- Eu vim lendo no caminho, Elizabeth. Não encontrei nada, pelo pouco que entendi.

- Não é possível, Bonnie. Tem que haver um jeito. Tem que haver.

Batidas na porta. Eram Elena e Caroline.

Eu estava em prantos, mas forçava a visão para manter o foco nas páginas. Nada, nada, nada.

Nada.

Sentei-me na cadeira e comecei a soluçar. Bonnie me abraçou e também chorou. Na sequencia chegaram Elena e Caroline e ficamos atadas. Como eu, mamãe, Alice e Nora. Solidariedade feminina rara. A face da Deusa que foi se perdendo com o tempo... A face da Deusa...

Era isso!

- Três faces reveladas e uma oculta. – Me arrepiei ao dizer isso em voz alta.

- Três interesses revelados e um oculto – Bonnie matou na hora.

- Elena, Klaus precisa de seu sangue para criar híbridos e precisa de uma bruxa para serví-lo...- Olhei para Caroline.

- Ele quer, bem...ele tentou me cantar – Era isso!

- Bonnie, é isso!

- O que? O que é isso? E quanto a você? O que Klaus quer de você? – Elena estava confusa.

- Minha alma, Elena. – respondi

- A Deusa Celta possui quatro faces. A anciã, a mulher e a donzela. Uma de suas faces é oculta aos olhos do mundo. – Bonnie estava radiante por conhecer. Ela andou estudando.

- Eu sou a face oculta de Klaus. Podemos desatar esse nó testando Klaus, mas – falei – uma de nós estará risco.

Bonnie me olhou e depois encarou as meninas.

- Vejam, podemos tentar encontrar outros interesses de Klaus...- Bonnie acrescentou querendo poupá-las.- O interesse que Klaus seguir, pode não retornar...A face da Deusa, depois de revelada, não poderá ser mais oculta. Isso significa que se despertarmos a ira de Klaus e o forçarmos a revelar sua face oculta, a que ele seguir pode morrer.

Levantei-me e andei pela Biblioteca. Não podia arriscar a vida de ninguém por minha causa.

- Deve haver outro jeito, Bonnie.

- Não há, Elizabeth. Está óbvio, não está?

Elijah explodiu para dentro da Biblioteca.

- Não! Nem pense nisso Elizabeth. – Damon e Stefan estavam logo atrás dele.

- Eu topo – Elena estendia sua mão para frente. Bonnie a seguiu. Caroline olhou para mim e colocou sua mão.

Olhei para Elijah e sacudi meus ombros. Minha mão fechava o acordo.

Elijah sabia que não teríamos outra chance. Eu sabia que ele viria atrás de mim.

Tínhamos que quebrar minha conexão com ele, antes que ele a descobrisse e começasse a usar.

Voltamos para a sala. Perdi as contas de quantos whiskys tomei e já estava ficando muito alta.

Arquitetamos tudo sentados no tapete da sala. Por vezes, enquanto ouvia Bonnie, olhava para Elijah. Seus olhos estavam fixos em mim.

- Tha gaol agam ort* - Ele disse (eu te amo, em gaélico escocês)

- Tha gaol agam or-fhèin** - Respondi. ( eu também, em gaélico escocês)

Somente Bonnie sorriu.

A ideia consistia em atrair Klaus estando todas juntas. Ele ficaria confuso. Usaríamos a tática da rejeição. Klaus em sua dor, não suportava ver ninguém rejeitado. Ele iria tentar levantar seu "interesse" da dor da rejeição. Nada dissemos às meninas. Elijah permitiu que cada uma acreditasse que seria seguida, mas ele sabia que seria eu, pois eu sabia como atraia a atenção de Klaus.

Com uma escuta e rádio nos carros, nos comunicaríamos com a base: Elijah, Stefan e Damon. Jeremy, irmão de Elena, Tyler, namorado de Caroline e Matt encontrariam o alvo sendo seguido no local combinado no dia seguinte ou se o alvo desse um sinal. O renderiam com verbena e a adaga de Elijah. Bonnie romperia a conexão. Klaus seria fechado em um caixão e poderíamos viver o resto de nossas vidas eternas em paz, exceto Bonnie, Jeremy e Matt. Eles teriam só a parte da paz.

Tyler, que se juntara ao grupo lá pelas tantas da madrugada, sugeriu uma festa. A ideia era perfeita. O tema, terrível. Um bordel dos anos 20. Sugestão de Stefan.

Klaus frequentava esses bordeis com ele e não perderia essa por nada. O tema era irresistível para Klaus.

- Eu monto uma festa em apenas algumas horas. Cuido de tudo – Caroline era encantadora.

Preparamos tudo, traçamos mapas, cronometramos o tempo de cada alvo e cada destino para cada alvo. Em algumas horas e exaustos planejamentos depois, estava tudo perfeito. Instalamos os equipamentos, escutas nos carros de Elyjah, eu não tinha carro, Elena, Bonnie e Caroline.

Fomos às compras. Não fazia isso em companhia de ninguém há seiscentos anos.

No dia da festa, Elena ofereceu sua casa para nos arrumarmos. Aceitei, já que estávamos hospedados na casa de Damon. Arrumar-se para uma festa com três homens zanzando, não seria muito agradável.

Nossa algazarra era puro nervosismo. Nenhuma de nós estava verdadeiramente empolgada.

- Se não for eu a ser seguida, pode acreditar que estarei esperando no destino. – disse Caroline para nós. Sua coragem era incrível.

- Eu também. Não perco essa por nada e ainda vou dar um chute nas bolas daquele canalha. – Acrescentou Bonnie.

Eu e Elena nos olhamos. Estava claro para ela que ele escolheria uma de nós. Eu sabia que não seria assim.

Elena quebrou a tensão.

- Aposto em mim. Sou mais atraente e ele prefere as morenas, Elizabeth, não as ruivas. – todas riram.

Aquilo foi como um soco. Klaus sempre preferiu as ruivas.

Cintas liga, vestidos curtos de franjas, plumas no cabelo, colares gigantes e quilos de batom vermelho depois, os meninos começavam a chegar. O primeiro foi Tyler no carro de Caroline.

- Desejem-me sorte. – Caroline desceu as escadas e pudemos vê-la entrando no carro.

- Stefan chegou e Elena não se mexeu. – Vá com ele Bonnie.

- Está bem.

Bonnie desceu a escada e, assim que bateu a porta, eu e Elena nos olhamos.

- Não o deixe bravo. Jamais o irrite, Elena, entende? Prometa-me que se ele te seguir, você não vai irritá-lo quando chegar ao destino. Mantenha-o calmo até todos chegarem.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Diga em voz alta.

- Prometo.

- O que ele fez a você? – Perguntou.

- Não queira saber. – Damon buzinava – É a sua deixa. Boa sorte.

Elijah estava atrasado. Desci as escadas e resolvi esperá-lo embaixo.

Ele chegou.

- Você está atrasado. – Falei entrando no carro e batendo a porta.

Ele estava parado com as mãos no votante, olhando para frente.

- Não precisa fazer isso, Elizabeth.

Respirei fundo.

- Você sabe que ele virá atrás de você.

- Sim, por isso concordei com o plano – Respondi.

Elijah ligou o carro e desligou de novo. Voou para cima de mim e me beijou arruinando meu batom.

- Eu amo você!

- Eu também amo você.

Nos olhamos por segundos que pareceram horas.

- Fiquei presa nesse olhar no dia em que te conheci.

- Esperei séculos você nascer. Não faça nada estúpido ou sozinha, por favor. Essa é nossa última...- ele não concluiu a frase.

Ele ligou o carro e seguimos.

A decoração estava tipicamente pervertida, para os anos 20, é claro. Mas estava tudo muito bonito. Tyler e Caroline mandaram muito bem.

Ao passarmos pela porta puxei o braço de Elijah e sussurrei em seu ouvido

– Meu preço é alto para ser sua prostituta, pode pagar meu senhor?

- Não me excite ou tiro você daqui agora e acabo com isso tudo ainda no estacionamento.

Eu ri.

O objetivo era para mim, Elena e Caroline irmos chamando a atenção de Klaus. Uma de cada vez, a seu modo, "brigaria" com seu par e seguiria aos prantos para o estacionamento.

Bonnie jogaria outra isca.

Klaus chegou. Estava sozinho. Perfeito!

Elena dançava animadamente com EStefan e Klaus os observava enquanto se servia de uma bebida.

Ele caminhou pelo salão e contemplou Caroline conversando com Tyler e uma senhora cheia de joias.

Dei o primeiro passo.

- Fique aqui.- Exigi de Elyjah.

- Onde você vai?

- Ver se com todas juntas, quem na verdade ele vai seguir.

- Elizabeth... – Deixei Elijah falando sozinho.

Fui para o bar e parei. Ele estava na outra ponta e em segundos se aproximou sussurrando em meus ouvidos.

- Quanto pela noite, doçura?

- Seu coração na bandeja.

- Pensei que tivesse partido, Elizabeth.

- Não havia mais voos para Paris esta noite – menti. – agora se não se importa, quero voltar para meu marido. – Disse as últimas palavras devagar.

Estava claro. Klaus me seguiria.

Voltamos para pista de dança. Precisávamos estar em movimento. Klaus não podia desconfiar.

De repende, ouvimos Caroline dar o primeiro passo.

- Isso é insano, Tyler. Não é justo. Eu não mereço ser tratada assim.

- Caroline.

- Afaste-se de mim. – Ela o esbofeteou e ele quase caiu. – Cretino.

E saiu em direção ao estacionamento, fingindo um choro.

Klaus continuou aproveitando a festa. Puxei Elijah para dançar assim que o ritmo desacelerou.

Seu toque era um bálsamo. Suas mãos deslizando em minhas costas, minha nuca exposta pedia seu beijo.

- Você ainda encaixa-se perfeitamente, Elizabeth. Não importa o ritmo

- E você ainda conduz divinamente, meu senhor.

Klaus nos olhava. Não o deixei perceber que notara e comecei a lamber a ponta da orelha de Elijah. Sugava e lambia.

- Elizabeth, não faça isso ...Oh. – Elijah gemia.

Deslizei minha mão de seus cabelos até suas costas e parei apertando sua bunda.

- Elizabeth, serei obrigado a te tirar daqui.

Murmurei em seu ouvido.

- Gosto deste século. Uma mulher pode agarrar a bunda de seu homem em público.

Elijah estava em chamas.

Grudei nele como um papel pega moscas. Esfregava todo meu corpo e o beijava.

Sussurrei em seu ouvido.- Finja que não está excitado, Elijah,

- O que? Impossível. – Olhou-me com desejo e luxúria.

- Apenas finja.

Klaus estava concentrado e acompanhando cada movimento meu e, claro a reação de Elijah.

Eu o tinha na mira.

A voz de Elena irrompeu o salão.

- E você acha o que? Que vou ficar aqui como uma idiota esperando enquanto você me troca? Vá para o inferno, Stefan e não me procure mais.

O momento ficou extremamente tenso. Klaus poderia segui-la. A cópia. Ele desencostou do balcão e deu dois passos. Por um segundo pensei que ele a seguiria, mas voltou e continuou olhando para mim e Elijah.

- Nossa vez.

- Desista Elizabeth. Por favor, desista.

- Está tudo bem. Vou ficar bem. Elas ainda estão no estacionamento e ele ainda pode mudar de ideia. Vou me esfregar em você, digamos, com mais ousadia e você vai me segurar firme pelos braços e me sacudir como se quisesse que eu parasse. E 'diga pare com isso, Elizabeth, acalme-se, as coisas mudaram'. Não muito alto, mas o suficiente. Entendeu? - Eu imitei sua voz. Não podíamos rir.

- Esta me pedindo demais, Elizabeth. – Elijah me devorava.

- Apenas faça o que eu disse. E fale EXATAMENTE o que eu disse.

Comecei a me esfregar em Elijah, cada vez mais ousada. Sua excitação era evidente.

- Faça. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido e lambi sua orelha.

- Mas não quero que pare – Elijah era teimoso às vezes.

- Por favor, Elijah, vamos perdê-lo.

- Ok.- Ele me segurou forte pelos braços. E que força ele tinha – Pare com isso Elizabeth, acalme-se, as coisas mudaram'

Todos os sinais ficaram em estado de alerta. Em cheio.

Olhei para Elijah "indignada" e "magoada" com a rejeição e deixei o salão.

Entrei no carro e esperei. Klaus estava na porta. Procurava por uma de nós três, pois Bonnie ainda estava lá dentro.

Eu arrisquei. Dei a partida e acelerei. Sai bem devagar. Klaus me viu e correu para seu carro.

Lá vamos nós.

Cerca de cinco minutos depois eu estava na rodovia. Meu destino era uma casa que encontramos perto do lago. Estava à venda já que seu proprietário havia falecido há cerca de dois anos e os filhos precisavam do dinheiro. Incrível!. Era muito parecida com a que morávamos na Cornualha. Eu e Elijah convencemos o corretor que a usaríamos como locação para um comercial de TV e pagamos uma boa quantia alugando-a por uma semana. Tinha que funcionar.

A estrada estava absolutamente deserta e escura.

Ouvi a voz de Elena pelo rádio.

- Elizabeth...Ele está te seguindo.

- Acho que Klaus prefere as ruivas, Elena. Não avisem Elijah ainda que ele está atrás de mim, está bem?

- Estamos **todos** ouvindo, Elizabeth. - Era Damon. – Gosto muito de ruivas. Na verdade eu teria te seguido também.

Merda! Isso ia deixar Elijah puto.

- Elijah? Pode me ouvir? – Dirigia devagar.

Silêncio.

- Elijah?

- Estou aqui.

- Confie em mim. Sei o que estou fazendo. Espere até que amanhã, está bem?

- Elizabeth...- ele respirou - tome cuidado.

- Por favor, não perca a cabeça.

- Não vou perder.

- Promete?

- Vou tentar.

- Por favor.

Silêncio. Podíamos fatiar a tensão.

- Prometo.

- Me dá sua palavra?

Silêncio novamente.

- Sim. – Ele respirou fundo - Eu te segui...sempre.

- O que? O rádio falhou.

- Eu amo você.

- Can a-rithist sin?* (diga de novo em gaulês escocês)

- Eu amo você.

**CAPÍTULO XI**

Vamos lá, Klaus. Seremos somente nós dois, seu desgraçado.

Subi a rampa de acesso à garagem e estacionei. Não olhei para trás. Desliguei o carro, peguei as chaves e entrei.

Acendi a lareira, tirei meus sapatos e esperei.

Toda a casa estava às escuras, como no dia em que Klaus me tomou à força.

Exceto pelas roupas, alguns detalhes em excesso da decoração e a geografia, o clima era muito similar.

Ouvi seu carro parando na estrada.

Soltei meu cabelo, espetei a pen drive especialmente preparada para a ocasião no rádio que Jeremy me emprestou escondido de Elijah. Aumentei o volume. Ele não ia nem pensar.

Espero que Elijah se controle ou porá tudo a perder.

Ok, passos. Lá vem ele.

Deitei no sofá e fingi chorar.

Ele entrou. Devagar, como um ladrão. Na verdade ele era. Um ladrão de almas.

- Elizabeth. – Ele sussurou na escuridão.

Sentei-me no sofá fingindo-me surpresa.

- O que faz aqui?

- Vi você deixando a festa e te segui. Você está bem?

- Não, não estou. – Afundei meu rosto em uma almofada e "soluçava".

- O que aconteceu? O que foi que Elijah fez?

- Sai daqui Klaus. Me deixe em paz.- falei docemente.

- Elizabeth, sabe que não consigo vê-la chorando. O que aquele desgraçado fez a você agora?

Ah, os homens. Tão fáceis de decifrar... Klaus estava em pé ainda próximo à porta.

Solucei mais alto, quase em desespero.

- Por favor, Klaus, vá embora...por favor- murmurei como se tivesse dito "venha aqui e me console"- Klaus se comportava como se eu o estivesse controlando com joystick. Perfeitamente se encaixando na cena.

- O que ele fez a você? Elizabeth, o que aconteceu?

Olhei para ele. As lágrimas eram reais, mas de ódio.

- Deixe-me te ajudar. O que aconteceu? – Klaus mordia a isca como um peixe faminto.

Ele caminhou em minha direção. Venha desgraçado.

Daria meu tiro de misericórdia. Olhei para ele com olhar de súplica e mandei.

- Ele me rejeitou...Elijah não me quer mais...- e desaguei.

Klaus ficou tenso. Sua respiração acelerou.

Tomou-me nos braços, sentando-se ao meu lado. Me apertava contra o peito. O abracei apertado como se estivesse em busca de um consolo.

- O que houve comigo? O que aconteceu? Você disse...você disse que eu não era mais atraente...- dizia isso entre soluços.

- Eu não disse isso...

- Disse. Disse que Elijah não me acharia mais bonita. Você sabia? Eu não estou mais bonita...- chorava.

- Elizabeth, você é linda.

- Não sou mais. Elijah não me quer mais... – Eu desabei em seus braços.

Rejeição. O lado negro de Klaus.

Klaus me apertou ainda mais forte. Gemi. Era a deixa.

Ele segurou minha cabeça entre as mãos. Deus, queria ter bebido três litros de whisky ou me drogado. Eu ia mesmo fazer isso?

Ele me beijou. Devia oferecer, certa resistência, afinal, havia sido rejeitada.

- Klaus...por favor...não faça isso. – Minha cabeça tentava projetar Elijah. Não me mexi ou tentei sequer me afastar. Pato.

- Você quer eu quero, Elizabeth – Me beijou de novo, dessa vez, um pouco mas exigente.

- Klaus...- sussurrei

Ele me beijou mais uma vez. Agora parecia querer me engolir. Sua língua girava em lodos os cantos da minha boca. Ele sugava meus lábios com extrema habilidade.

- Eu quero você Elizabeth...você me quer?

Nossa! Não sabia que tinha esse efeito sobre Klaus.

Deixei a ansiedade tomá-lo. Fiquei em silêncio, correspondendo como podia ao seu beijo. Eu não tinha escolha. Não queria que ele me machucasse. Ia ser do meu jeito do começo ao fim. Fosse qual fosse o desfecho disso. Tentei não pensar em Elijah.

- Eu sempre quiz você...sussurrei em seus lábios.

Apertem os cintos. Vamos decolar.

Klaus segurou minha cabeça entre as mãos e não parecia acreditar no que eu dizia.

- Você sempre me quis? – Ele estava soltando rojões.

- Sim, desde o dia em que o conheci...- baixei meus olhos. Não podia dizer isso a outro homem olhando nos olhos. Isso pertencia a Elijah.

- Elizabeth, Elizabeth – Klaus me abraçava e beijava meu cabelo – Diga para mim de novo.

- Eu sempre quis você. Eu o escolhi, mas você não me escolheu. Me restou Elijah... e agora, não tenho nada...

Eu implorei para Jeremy não colocar escutas nos destinos. Isso teria sido o fim da encenação.

Klaus me beijava, beijava e avançava.

Me deitou no sofá e subiu em cima de mim, Beijava meu pescoço, lambia minha orelha.

- Diga mais uma vez.

- Eu quero você...- arfei.

Klaus estava delirando. Olhava para mim com olhos gulosos. Parecia um menino abrindo presentes de natal. Não amoleça Elizabeth. Vá até o fim.

- De novo.

- Eu quero você.

- Onde me quer, Elizabeth?

Ah meu Deus. Assim já era demais. Pense que é Elijah. Pense que é Elijah. Vamos lá Elizabeth. Se esforce.

- Quero você em mim.

Klaus ficou louco de tesão e aumentou o ritmo e a intensidade do beijo.

Começou a levantar meu diminuto vestido de franjas. Sua mão deslizava por minha coxa e ele apertou minha bunda.

Com a outra mão abaixou a alça do meu vestido e me desnudou um seio.

Ele lambeu, sugou e beijou tudo o que o vestido não cobria.

Chega. Estava indo longe demais.

Eu o empurrei de leve e pedi um minuto.

- O que foi? Mudou de ideia? – Ele se sentou no sofá e apoiou o braço no encosto.

- Não. Não mudei. Só preciso de um pouco mais de tempo. Não suporto a rejeição.

- Bem vinda ao clube, querida.

- Klaus?

- Sim.

- Você sente atração por mim?

- Sim.

- O que o atrai em mim é somente sexo? Ou você me quer porque estou ...estava com Elijah?

- Claro que não.

- O que o atrai em mim?

Vamos começar a sessão entregue seu lado negro.

- Você tem muitas qualidades, Elizabeth.

- O que, por exemplo?

- Sua força e sua fragilidade em um antagonismo delicioso.

- Só isso?

- Não.

- O que? O que pensou quando me conheceu?

- Que o sangue das ruivas é doce...

- Fale sério.

- Não me lembro.

- Não minta.

- Ok. A verdade?

- A verdade.

- Pensei em te foder sobre a mesa ou sobre a pista de dança.

- Então é só sexo. – Me virei de costas para ele. Abaixei minha cabeça e fingi estar chateada.

Ele correu e me abraçou por traz.

- Você é inteligente, esperta e tem uma paixão pela vida que jamais vi em nenhuma mulher que conheci. E foram muitas, Elizabeth. Gostava do seu cheiro humana e amo seu cheiro vampira. Gosto de seu sexo também. Gosto do jeito que protesta quando é contrariada e da forma como me rendo ao que me pede...

'me rendo...' Estava ficando interessante.

- E por que não me cortejou? Por que sempre agiu como um animal comigo?

Silêncio.

- Elijah nunca teve jeito com mulheres e gostou de você. Fiquei com a segunda opção. – parecia estar mentindo.

Gelei. A segunda opção foi Alice.

- Quando Elijah me deixou, por que não veio atrás de mim? Por que me deixou sozinha?

Ele tencionou os músculos do corpo todo.

- Vocês têm uma conexão que ninguém consegue romper. É algo mágico. Nem que me esforçasse conseguiria ocupar seu lugar. – Ele beijava meus ombros.

Caminhei em direção à janela. Klaus me soltou. Seria difícil reviver velhas feridas...

- Você o afastou...com suas mentiras e seu jogo sujo...devia ter um propósito... – Meu tom era calmo e delicado. Não podia despertar a ira de Klaus.

Ele respirou profundamente.

- Elizabeth, eu queria ser o pai de seu filho. Eu queria ter a oportunidade que Elijah tinha.

- Inveja...

- Não é isso...

Opa!

- E o que era, Klaus? – Virei-me para ele e o encarei. Vamos levantar o tapete.

- Você não entenderia...

Ele sentou-se no sofá e apoiou as mãos na cabeça. Caminhei até ele e acariciei seu cabelo.

- Me explique...- murmurei.

- Eu...queria cuidar de você. Queria que não tivesse aberto mão ... Eu...queria que você sentisse por mim o que sentia por Elijah...- ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim. Seus olhos estavam molhados.

Ele estava falando a verdade e, por um momento amoleci, mas tinha que continuar.

Fiquei olhando para ele que abaixou a cabeça e continuou.

- Elijah era feliz. Nunca foi tão feliz, desde que tudo aconteceu... nenhum de nós foi. Rebekah, talvez em uma época, mas Elijah...ele estava... Você o aceitava pelo que ele era e o que ele era e o amava acima de qualquer coisa, Elizabeth. Você estava cega...

- Você só queria o que Elijah tinha Klaus.

Ele levantou novamente a cabeça. Dessa vez as lágrimas caíam.

- Eu queria você. Não o que podia proporcionar, não o que tinha. Não queria nenhuma outra mesmo se me fizesse o que fazia por Elijah. Eu queria você. Abriria mão de qualquer coisa, por você...não suportava mais Elijah te tocando e...não te merecendo e o afastei. Então tomei à força o que não era meu e jamais seria...

' não te merecendo..." isso fez eco em minha cabeça.

- Como não me merecendo?

- Isso é passado, Elizabeth.- Ele se pôs e pé.

Espera. Uma coisa minha mãe sempre dizia: 'o sino badala dos dois lados. Toda história tem dois lados. Sempre ouça ambos'

- Quero saber.

Ele passou as mãos pelo rosto como se quisesse afugentar o passado.

Abotoou a camisa e fez menção em sair. Ele estava transtornado.

Eu segurei seu braço e investi.

- Diga-me, por favor – eu sussurrei.

- Não tenho mais o direito de lhe causar nenhuma dor.

Ele virou e olhou para mim e acariciou meus cabelos.

- E vai me deixar sendo a única mulher ignorante na vida de Elijah? – Murmurei. Pensava em Elena e na troca de olhares dos dois. A cumplicidade deles era explícita.

Klaus respirou fundo. Preparei para o golpe.

- Você nunca foi a única na vida dele...- Aquilo foi uma estaca direto no peito. Um longo silêncio se fez na sala -...esqueça que lhe disse isso. - Klaus virou-se andou para a porta. Corri e me encaixei entre ele e o batente.

- Como assim?

- Chega Elizabeth, não quero mais falar sobre isso.

- Klaus, não me despreze. Se você sentiu alguma coisa por mim, você vai me dizer.

- Sentiu?

- Klaus, por favor.

Ele olhou para cima, não querendo me encarar e começou exitante.

- Havia alguém entre vocês. Uma mulher chamada Victoria. Isso contrariava as leis de Elijah. O perfeito, o moral...um traidor - Klaus suspirou e voltou a me olhar. Minhas pernas enfraqueceram e apoiei na porta.

- Ela era...

- Sim. Uma vampira transformada por Kol.

Fazia sentido. Por isso Elijah achava que Kol havia me transformado...

- No princípio ela estava com Kol, mas se virou para Elijah e eles...se tornaram amantes.

Klaus abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado por estar me contando.

Caminhei cambaleando para o sofá e me sentei.

- Isso não é verdade.

- É passado, Elizabeth. – Klaus sentou-se ao meu lado – Não muda nada no hoje. Ela foi uma aventura, sexo, ou sei lá o que. Elijah amava você. Fazia coisas que eu repudiava, mas ele amava você. Eu só não aceitava o fato que não lhe era fiel...ele não estava cuidando de você.

Minha cabeça doía tentando processar essa informação. Algumas imagens vinham e iam freneticamente enquanto montava um quebra-cabeças.

- Quero saber mais...- exigi.

Klaus suspirou novamente.

- Eu a matei. Acreditei que sua morte faria Elijah voltar-se para você novamente...mas ele não fez. Ficou mais distante...

O período antes da gravidez. Achei que eu estivesse diferente, mas era Elijah...

- No dia em que me contou que estava grávida... – Klaus estava absurdamente exposto – senti ódio de Elijah. Odiei tudo o que vinha dele. Odiei o que ele fazia com você. As mulheres com quem bebia todas as noites. Não me importava que ele abandonasse sua humanidade, mas ele tinha você... Ele era um de dia e outro à noite, mas não cuidava mais de você... então, fiz o que fiz...eu tentei fazê-lo sofrer e destruí sua felicidade. Paguei o preço.

- Por isso disse que ...meu filho era seu.

- Eu queria que ele sentisse o gosto da traição, Elizabeth. – Klaus elevou a voz e se levantou.- Era a única forma dele se voltar para você. Sentir ciúme a creditar que eu roubaria você dele. Queria que ele entendesse que se não fosse te amar por inteiro que eu o faria. – Oh merda! – E ele sentiu... e acreditou. Ele confiou em mim e não em você... um estúpido e ignorante homem que tinha tudo nas mãos e jogou fora.

Continuou, dessa vez mais calmo.

- Contei para Esther que estava grávida. Tinha medo do que isso poderia significar. Não era possível, mas ela não tinha tanta certeza assim. Começou a pesquisar com Ayana e descobriram a conexão.

Eu estava em choque.

- Você conhece o resto da história.

Um silêncio de morte estava na sala.

_'Victoria'...'mulheres'...'traição'. _A sala de repente ficou negra.

Klaus olhava para mim em compaixão. Esperava minha reação, mas estava anestesiada e suspensa no tempo.

Ele quebrou o silêncio.

- Eu sabia onde estava...sempre soube, mas deixei você seguir seu caminho. Eu não podia mais despejar minha loucura e frustração em você. Nunca te abandonei, Elizabeth. Conheço cada lugar onde esteve e sei de todos os seus passos até me encontrar com você em Paris. Sempre mantive alguém por perto. Sempre cuidei de você. De meu modo torpe, talvez menos do que merecia e diferente do que desejava, mas eu nunca abandonei você nesses 657 anos.

Devia me sentir consolada? Feliz? Amada? O que devia sentir? Estava tão confusa e em ruínas.

O jogo acabara e Klaus era mais uma vez o vencedor.

Estava paralisada. Sentia uma dor imensa, como se todos os ossos de meu corpo estivessem quebrados. As lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto e molhavam minhas pernas.

Klaus caminhou até o bar, serviu um copo de whisky e me entregou.

- Beba. Vai se sentir melhor.

Não me movi.

- Por favor, Elizabeth, beba.

Peguei o copo, dei um gole e o coloquei no chão. Eu ia explodir. E foi o que fiz.

**CAPÍTULO XII**

Klaus me abraçou e me puxou para seu colo.

- Me perdoa. Por favor, não chore. Não suporto suas lágrimas. – Me aninhou como a uma criança e depois de séculos, me senti pela primeira vez protegida. Ficamos assim por um bom tempo. Ele me ninava e, aconchegada em seu peito, relaxei. Era Klaus de novo. Aquele Klaus que conhecera e que fora por muito tempo, meu melhor amigo. Não sei se cochilei, mas estava segura e uma sensação de paz me invadiu.

(I Can't Fight This Feeling - Chicago )

Ouvia a música no player.

Abri meus olhos.

Ainda estava em seu colo, aninhada em seu peito. Ele fazia carinho nos meus cabelos. Sua respiração era tranquila. Meu predador e algoz, Klaus.

A madrugada avançava. O que devia fazer? Tudo acabaria assim que o sol nascesse. Ele merecia ser traído? Eu merecia dar-lhe o troco na mesma moeda? Ele estava exposto e vulnerável. Nunca poderia imaginar que seu lado negro seria seu lado humano. Elijah o mataria...

Tencionei e ele sentiu.

Segurou meu rosto com as mãos e me obrigou a olhá-lo. Meus olhos estavam embaçados, mas podia ver que os dele estavam em um suave azul. Então cantou acompahando a música: 'I tell myself that I can't hold out forever. I say there is no reason for my fear. Cause I feel so secure when we're together. You give my life direction, you make everything so clear…'- Ele me olhou como se quisesse que eu adivinhasse seus pensamentos e – Eu sempre amei você.

O protetor e o tirano. O bem e o mal. O deus e o demônio. Tudo em uma mesma pessoa, estava ali, rendido e entregue à sua sorte.

Eu tive tempo suficiente para revolver zilhões de vezes meus anos durante os séculos. Foram dias e noites sozinha em diferentes cidades e países. Tive medo, vontade de morrer, fiquei louca, quis gritar, mas agora um vazio se instalava em mim. A pressão era forte demais...e o beijei. Por vontade, por escolha, eu o beijei.

As lágrimas corriam nos dois. Eu por minha dor, Klaus por enfim render-se.

Seu beijo era suave, diferente de todas as vezes que me beijou. Ele acariciava meu cabelo com suavidade e carinho.

Correspondia entregando-me ao momento. Flashes de seu rosto vinham em minhas lembranças. Ele sempre esteve lá. De um jeito ou de outro, Klaus sempre esteve lá. Ele sempre me erguia, sempre me surpreendia. Não tentava justificar nenhuma de suas atitudes, mas cada uma delas de repente fez sentido.

Seu desespero e agonia, aos poucos rendiam-se e meu medo deixou-nos em paz.

Fizemos amor. Não como animais como Klaus estava acostumado, mas com ambos consentindo e vivendo cada toque, cada sensação. Pela primeira vez em anos sentia-me segura e não estava nos braços de Elijah.

Ele tinha seu lado gentil e humano. Cada gesto e cada toque eram profundos. Ele estava gentil de um jeito que nunca vira. Ele fazia tudo como se estivesse em câmera lenta e me entreguei totalmente.

Deitamos no chão. Klaus não me largava. Apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito e acompanhava o vaivém de sua respiração se acalmando. Seu braço me aconchegando. Estava incrivelmente...feliz? Honestamente, sim. Klaus desarmado era outra pessoa.

Phil Collins mandava os acordes de 'Against All Odds' Estava tendo um momento romântico com Klaus? Seria a conexão. Sabia que não. - Phil roubou minha história. – Klaus suspirou. Ele se ajoelhou e me puxou em seu colo. Ficamos abraçados. Ele me beijou com amor. Retribuí. Ficamos assim enquanto a música tocava. Mudamente, através da música, Klaus contava sua história e Phil aumentava os acordes. Quantas conheceram esse lado?

Meu tempo estava acabando e agora não tinha mais certeza se seguiria com o plano. Estava tão confusa...Conseguiria carregar isso para a eternidade como um travesseiro a me perturbar?

Oh Deus! Deus! O que faço?

- Por que me buscou em Paris? A verdade... – Eu buscava um argumento. Algo que pudesse me convencer a continuar.

Ele mexia em meu cabelo e beijava meu ombro.

- Não preciso mais fugir. Mikael está morto...Esther se foi e... – Ele ficou tenso - Elijah estava indo ao seu encontro...

- Como ele descobriu onde estava? Disse a ele?

Klaus olhou fixamente para mim.

- Ele sempre soube onde estava, Elizabeth.

Outra estaca. Crua, pesada, direto no peito.

Todos esses anos? Nunca veio a mim...nunca...

Chega! Para mim já era o bastante. Não iria testemunhar isso.

Libertei-me dos braços dele, levantei-me e me vesti. Prendi o cabelo dando-lhe um nó. Sentei no sofá e peguei meus sapatos. Enquanto os calçava, Klaus observava todos os meus movimentos.

- Não vá. – Ele pediu.

- Preciso de um tempo, Klaus. Preciso assimilar tudo isso...

Ele sentou-se, ainda nu, sobre o tapete. O fogo da lareira já estava bem fraco. Estava perto o amanhecer.

- Então venha comigo. Levo você para casa.

- Não, obrigada.

- Não tem para onde ir, Elizabeth. Venha comigo. Prometo que lhe dou o tempo que precisa sem interferir.

Ele se levantou, caminhou até o sofá, pegou minhas mãos e me levantou, abraçando-me em seguida.

- Eu cuidarei de você. – Minhas pernas tremeram. Estava desorientada e extremamente confusa. Concordei.

Klaus se vestiu e me levou dali. Eu não queria pensar. Queria dormir e esquecer. Esquecer que essa noite existiu, esquecer os anos que passei sozinha com Elijah sabendo onde estava. Uma última pergunta ainda martelava em minha mente.

- O que Elijah queria de mim?

Klaus apertou o botão player.

- Ok, ladrão de história- murmurou para o rádio.

- O Grimório de Sophia. – A mãe de Nora.

- Então você mentiu? Mentiu que queria que o atraísse. Mentiu sobre a informação e sobre a cura.

- Não.

- E por que diabos você fez tudo aquilo e me forçou a usar a conexão?

Ele olhou para mim e mandou.

- Vocês não estão mais conectados há mais de 400 anos, Elizabeth.- Ele suspirou e emendou cauteloso – Ele se desligou de você. Precisa de você para ajudar Elena...

Agora sim. A última peça do quebra-cabeça. Por isso nem sequer o sentia. Apesar de ter bloqueado a conexão e todas as formas de contato, ainda sim o senti por alguns anos, mas depois apagou...Bonnie! Ela não quebrou nada...apenas ...me conectou a Klaus...Meu Deus! Ele sabia!

Ergui minhas pernas e abracei meus joelhos. Se estivesse viva, teria morrido com mais isso.

Segurei minha cabeça. A qualquer momento ela ia explodir. Minha cabeça doía como se o veneno de Klaus estivesse em mim.

Ele chegou rápido. Já amanhecia quando o carro acessou a alameda principal da casa. A esse momento eles já deviam ter chegado e descoberto que parti. Minha cabeça doía e meu corpo estava paralisado.

Um híbrido abriu minha porta enquanto Klaus descia pelo outro lado. Ele me carregou. Não tinha mais forças.

Subiu as escadas comigo nos braços e me levou para outro quarto. Este tinha janelas que iam do chão ao teto por toda a parede da cama e uma vista para a densa floresta de Mystic Falls, mas era de fundos para a entrada da casa.

Ele me deitou na cama, tirou meu vestido, deixando-me só de calcinha. Depois me cobriu e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Vou ficar por perto, caso precise de mim. – Beijou-me a cabeça e saiu, fechando a porta.

O quarto estava em uma meia luz, mas parecia que o sol inteiro estava estacionado ali. Fechei meus olhos e tentei chorar, mas não tinha mais lágrimas.

Virei-me de lado, recolhi as pernas e procurei dormir.

Imagens, sons, vozes, parecia que uma festa acontecia dentro de mim. O barulho era ensurdecedor.

Elijah se desconectou? Ele não estava mais ligado a mim? Ele disse que não poderia ser quebrado? Deus o que estava acontecendo? Ele sabia que estava em Paris...ele sabia onde eu estava...ele sabia que eu não poderia matá-lo como original...

Aos poucos peguei no sono. Não sei por quanto tempo, mas o sol já tinha ido embora.

A luz do abajur estava acesa dos dois lados da cama. Em um dos criados mudos havia uma garrafa e um bilhete de Klaus.

'Coma e volte a dormir. N'

Estava com muita sede. Bebi tudo e mal senti o gosto. Limpei meus lábios e deitei de novo, apagando um abajur.

Dormi mais. Muito mais. Me sentia fraca e desorientada.

Outra garrafa e outro bilhete de Klaus.

'Quando estiver pronta para falar comigo, acenda de novo o abajur. Preciso lhe contar mais. O-, seu favorito. N'

Eu ficaria assim para sempre. Mais um dia se fora e despertei com o sol sobre a cama. Era divino. O espaldar permitia que ele não incidisse diretamente sobre mim, projetando uma sombra deliciosa no quarto.

Um abajur permanecia aceso. O outro, desligado. Ainda não estava pronta. Tinha mais e não sabia se queria saber.

Acordei novamente. Mais uma garrafa, mas não havia bilhete.

Sem vontade, me levantei e deparei-me com a lua. Linda, gigante banhando as árvores.

Lembranças não seriam bem vindas agora. Segui em direção ao banheiro. Acendi a luz, mas não olhei para o espelho.

Abri o chuveiro e entrei.

A água estava quente e parecia relaxar cada músculo do meu corpo. Fiquei ali por um bom tempo até que me sentei no chão frio do box e chorei. Muito. Acho que chorei as lágrimas de pelo menos 100 anos.

Daria tudo para ter minha mãe aqui comigo. Senti-me pequena, tola. Inocente como uma criança. Jogada de um lado para o outro como uma bolinha de fliperama.

Lembrei dos olhos de William quando me despedi. Desorientado, ele não entendia por que.

Elijah o fez esquecer de mim. Fez todos esquecerem de mim e também me esqueceu...

O banheiro de pedra negra era aconchegante. Não queria sair mais, desejava escorrer pelo ralo e sumir.

Criei coragem e deixei o chuveiro.

Enrolei-me na toalha sem olhar para o espelho que estava embaçado pelo calor.

Voltei para o quarto. Havia um closet em uma pequena passagem no canto oposto à porta de entrada.

Acendi a luz e algumas roupas minhas estavam penduradas. Klaus devia ter pedido a um de seus homens para pegar mais coisas depois que saímos do apartamento em Paris. Eles poderiam ser bem uteis se não fossem tão perigosos.

Peguei uma calça e uma blusa.

Olhei para a cama. Tinha que reagir e sair daquele estado, mas não tinha coragem de tomar a iniciativa.

Acendi a luz do abajur. Deixaria Klaus dar o primeiro passo.

Deitei olhando o teto com delicadas flores de gesso de onde pendia um lustre de ferro e cristal. Tinha que me preparar para mais e, se conhecia Klaus, era a pior parte da história...

Adormeci.

Era fim de tarde quando Klaus entrou no quarto.

- Vi que acendeu o abajur.

Sentei-me na cama. Ele trazia uma garrafa para o café da manhã.

Bebia devagar.

- Quer conversar?

Limpei meus lábios e assenti com a cabeça.

Klaus se ajeitou.

- Elijah esteve aqui ontem.

Gelei. Estava em alerta com Klaus.

- E o que disse a ele?

Klaus passou a mão pelos cabelos. Estava nervoso.

- Disse que precisava de um tempo.

- E ele concordou? - Covarde.

- Digamos que facilitei as coisas para ele, Elizabeth.

- Não entendi.

Klaus se levantou e olhou pela janela. Seus olhos estavam perdidos no horizonte.

- Somos uma arma apontada um para o outro, agora, Elizabeth. Entende a proporção?

Ele sabia.

- Não.

Klaus virou-se para mim e sentou-se novamente.

- Significa se eu a morder mais uma vez, você morre e se você me morder...

Fiquei em silêncio. Estava com todos os poros arrepiados e em estado de alerta máximo.

- ...deixo de ser um vampiro.

- Deixa de ser um vampiro ou de ser um or...?

- Você anula meu lado vampiro e só me restaria um dos lados...

Lobisomen.

Um filme passou pela cabeça. A verdade estava estampada na minha cara e eu não entendia.

Eu era a isca. A isca de Elijah contra...Klaus? Por causa de Elena? Eles precisavam me conectar com Klaus para...para...usar-me?

- Era o grimório de Sophia com Bonnie... – murmurei sem forças para dizer isso mais alto.

Levantei em um pulo. Estava aflita. Não! Isso não! Não podia ser um brinquedo. Não para Elijah. Andava pelo quarto e contorcia minhas mãos.

- E por que diabos ele a envolveu nisso?

- _Gàidhlig na h-Albann* (Gaélico escocês)_

_- _Não. Não foi por isso. Elijah conseguiria fazer uma tradução, simples, mas ainda assim...

Escorreguei para o chão. Senti como se jamais pudesse me recuperar disso.

Klaus sentou ao meu lado. Ficamos ali, sem silêncio. Pensando.

Olhei para Klaus, ele olhou para mim com seus olhos azuis...Olhos azuis!

- Damon. – Falei me levantando novamente.

- O que tem ele?

Empreste-me as chaves do carro e fique aqui, Klaus.

- Isso é uma ameaça?

Abaixei e toquei seus lábios com os meus.

- É um pedido.

- Posso recusar e te acompanhar?

- Não.

Peguei minha bolsa e as chaves que Klaus agitava.

Quando ia apanhá-las ele as fechou nas mãos.

- Não faça nada que a arrisque. Não vá até Elijah...

Assenti. Ele me deu as chaves.

Desci as escadas.

Liguei o carro e parei no portão.

Klaus estava na janela do carro.

Abaixei o vidro.

- Não demore...está bem? – Seu olhar e sua voz eram tão doces. – Direita.

Klaus apontou para o lado da cidade. Ele sempre estava lá.

Segui pela estrada. A noite caia devagar e uma suave brisa me acompanhava. Escancarei as janelas e liguei o rádio.

Klaus tinha um gosto incrível para artes, mas músicas...

Olhei o visor do rádio. Nine Inch Nails – Closer.

Opa!

Estacionei em frente ao Mystic Grill e vi o carro de Damon. O cliente Vip estava lá. Ótimo, eu queria respostas.

Desci do carro. Estava descalça e louca.

Explodi para dentro do Grill. Damon estava no balcão no mesmo lugar.

Montei no banco proibido.

- Importa-se de sentar do outro...Elizabeth!

- Olá Damon.

- Importa-se? – Ele olhou para o banco.

- Ajeitei-me melhor sem me levantar.

- Olha Elizabeth, eu era o corno nessa história. Fui o último a saber. – Bebeu seu Bourbon.

- Matt, scotch, por favor.

Dei um longo gole.

- E o que sabe, Damon?

- Menos do que gostaria.

- E esse menos é...

- Morda Klaus e acabe com isso ou...

- Ou o que? O que Damon?

- ...vamos todos morrer.

Ele foi direto. Olhou para mim depositando o copo calmamente sobre o balcão.

- Depois que consegui conversar com Stefan, ele me explicou...- Virou-se, enfim e me encarou.- Foi a única forma que ele encontrou para convencer Bonnie. Ela te libertaria de uma maldição em troca de outra. Mas...- Damon pegou o copo de novo e virou todo seu conteúdo.

- Desembucha. – Disse entre dentes.

- Bonnie não conhece direito gaélico escocês e economizou na tradução. – gelei.

- Elijah traduziu o grimório e... perceberam que Bonnie havia 'esquecido' de ler o trecho que falava justamente sobre ter o sangue de Klaus em você quando fez o que fez. Matt! – Ele chamou e pediu mais um – Duplo, ou melhor, triplo.

- Não! Não Elijah! – Ainda não podia acreditar. – Ele vai me sacrificar por Elena?

- E por que acha que ele vai te sacrificar? Não é nada disso...- Damon estava apreensivo. – não vai haver nenhum sacrifício, a não ser que não morda Klaus. Basta mordê-lo, Elizabeth.

- Você não entende. Não basta mordê-lo, Damon. Bonnie me conectou a Klaus e se o morder, eu morro.

- O que?

- Elijah desligou nossa conexão. – disse isso não entendo na verdade a proporção.

- Não estou entendendo. Matt! Mais um triplo e depressa.

- O grimório que Bonnie usou, não foi o mesmo que levou na Biblioteca. Aquele que ela levou tinha erros grotescos em gaélico. Não poderia ter sido escrito por uma nativa, somente por um descendente, a mãe de Bonnie. Me conectar a Klaus foi deliberado e, pelo jeito, ideia de Elijah para salvar Elena. – estava arrasada.

- Não pode ser.

- Mas é...

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

Levantei-me do banco e gritei.

Mil toneladas atingiram minha cabeça. Senti uma imensa dor e meu ar faltou.

Acordei na sala da casa de Damon. Elijah olhava para mim.

- Ela acordou – Elijah avisava.

Não podia olhá-lo. Eu queria esmurrá-lo até todo o sangue sair por seus poros e ele drenar até a morte. Sabendo não ser possível eu apenas o esbofeteei.

Elijah virou o rosto com meu golpe, mas não voltou para mim.

Levantei de um pulo do sofá e caminhei até a porta. Elijah me deteve.

- Elizabeth, pare.

- Por que? Para que termine seu plano?

- Elizabeth não é assim...deixe-me explicar.

- Vá para o inferno Elijah. Você e sua corja. Vá para o inferno de onde não devia ter voltado. Não olhe mais para mim, não toque mais em mim e não espere que eu termine seu serviço sujo. A partir de agora Elijah, eu renego você. Renego tudo o que temos, tudo o que tivemos e tudo o que poderíamos ainda ter. Eu o amaldiçoo mil vezes por sua vida eterna e imunda. Você conseguiu ser mais desprezível que Klaus. Um milhão de vezes mais imundo que ele.

Seu lado humano está morto e penso que eu mesma o tenha matado quando tive um filho seu em mim. – Elijah me soltava. Ele estava em choque com minhas palavras – Desejo que por seiscentos anos, o tempo em que vivo, você seja torturado e amaldiçoado pelo olhar de meu filho morto nos braços de Kol. O filho que você ajudou a matar, só não o estava segurando.

Sai da casa e caminhei. Caminhei por horas. Estava perdida. Arranquei o colar que Damon me deu e o anel de Elijah que Klaus me devolveu e os joguei no chão. Andei para a mata. Poria fim a isso de uma vez. Devia ter feito isso há anos, mas meu romantismo e esperanças não me deixaram.

Acabou. Pensava entre lágrimas. Eu era a escória.

Avançava e avançava cada vez mais para dentro da mata. Tinha que achar uma clareira e esperar o sol nascer. Então o veria pela ultima vez.

A dor em minha cabeça me assolou de novo. Era uma dor insuportável. Pensei que ia morrer antes de ver o sol.

Acordei em um quarto. Não sabia onde estava. Minha cabeça doía. Alguém me resgatara.

Não tinha forças. Estava exausta. Meu anel estava de volta em meu dedo.

Algum tempo depois a porta abriu e, pela fresta, vi que era Elena.

- Por favor, Elizabeth, não faça nada. Apenas me ouça.

Olhei para o outro lado.

O sol era tímido. Amanhecia em Mystic Falls.

- Não culpe Elijah. Por favor, ele vai te explicar melhor, mas por favor, apenas me ouça.

Eu não queria ouvir, mas não tinha como levantar. Minha cabeça doía.

Olhei para as paredes. Um quarto de menina, decerto.

Ela começou em um sussurro.

- Você está em minha casa e Klaus não pode entrar aqui. Elijah não o fará enquanto não consentir, está bem?

Olhei para ela com ódio. Se pudesse me mexer, ela estaria agonizando sobre minhas mãos.

- Elijah está salvando a ambas. – Elena começou. Já adentrava o quarto e caminhava para se sentar no banco sob a janela de seu quarto. – Eu gostaria que ele lhe explicasse melhor. Mas não se trata só de mim, mas de você também, Elizabeth.

As lágrimas corriam por meus olhos. Sentia minha 'vida' escapando.

- Permita que eu o deixe entrar. Ele vai explicar o que está acontecendo.

- E por que eu deveria saber? – minha voz era um sussurro.

- Por que vai morrer se não fizer o que tem que fazer.

- Tenho que fazer? Eu não tenho que fazer nada, Elena. Há anos eu não tenho o que fazer.

- Elizabeth, você vai...morrer se não ouvir Elijah e saber o que está acontecendo.

- Ótimo, melhor assim, mas deveriam ter me deixado ao ar livre. Nunca gostei de paredes...

- Você teve um filho com Elijah...- não entendia se era uma pergunta ou uma afirmação.

- Foi ha muito tempo Elena, não tivemos sorte. – as lágrimas corriam mais e mais enquanto minha dor me assolava.

- Pela alma dele eu imploro, deixe-me chamar Elijah.

O choro compulsivo me tomou. A dor física e espiritual estavam me torturando...

Olhei para sua penteadeira. Cheia de canetas, perfumes e coisas de menina. Coisas que jamais tive. Ela poderia voltar a desfrutar de uma vida novamente. Eu estava sendo egoísta? Ou era auto preservação?

- Diga-me você.- murmurei tentando desesperadamente controlar a dor. Ambas.

Ela respirou e sentou na cama ao meu lado.

Seu perfume era de jasmim. Ajeitou o cabelo atrás da orelha. Parecia pisar em ovos.

- Assim como você, minha transformação foi um erro. Stefan não sabia que eu tinha o sangue de Damon em mim. A Dra Meredith usou o sangue dele para me salvar e depois...- ela parecia nervosa – houve um acidente. Pedi a Stefan que salvasse Matt do carro sob o rio primeiro. Não tivemos tempo e eu...morri.

Elena se levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto.

- Por um lado isso foi bom, pois Klaus não poderia usar a mim e ao meu sangue para criar seus híbridos, mas por outro... – ela parou. Era óbvio. Sentia o mesmo.

- Stefan descobriu que poderia haver uma cura. Então começamos a procurá-la. A encontramos, mas...- ela suspirou – matei a pessoa que poderia nos levar a ela. Precisávamos ganhar tempo. Eu tinha problemas para me alimentar e Stefan procurou Elijah.

Ela andava nervosamente, esmagando os dedos das mãos.

- Eles fizeram pesquisas e não conseguiram encontrar uma forma de... me salvar, mas – ela parou – eu gostaria que Elijah lhe dissesse isso, Elizabeth, por favor, deixe-me chamá-lo.

Olhei para o teto e respirei. A vida estava me escorrendo. Podia sentir o hálito da morte e, dessa vez, não era Klaus.

Assenti com a cabeça.

- Eu volto em um minuto.- saiu correndo do quarto.

Tive tempo de olhar uma foto em um porta retratos. Elena em um uniforme de torcida. Elijah estava apaixonado por ela? Era isso? Era muito bonita.

- Voltei - disse ela abrindo completamente e bem devagar a porta. Elijah estava com ela. – Se precisar de mim, chame, está bem? – Ela sorriu para mim e para Elijah e deixou o quarto.

- Como você está? – ele perguntou em um murmúrio

- Morrendo – respondi de pronto.

- Pode me ouvir? Serei breve, prometo.

Não disse nada, Apenas olhei para ele e depois me virei e contemplei novamente a penteadeira de Elena.

- Elena lhe falou que buscávamos a cura?

Nem me movi.

- Encontrei algo que não sabia ao invés de uma cura para Elena, Elizabeth.

Eu queria ouvir isso?

Ele sentou-se na cadeira. Manteve distância. Bom menino.

- Descobri que se você... morresse estando no estado em que estava e unida a um vampiro, não poderia mais... reencarnar e eu...perderia você.

Gelei. Havia uma justificativa, então?

- Para que eu pudesse ficar com você, e me libertar, eu tinha que salvar uma alma...a alma de alguém por quem não sentisse amor...

Ele sabia que eu estava...grávida...As lágrimas já ensopavam o travesseiro de Elena.

- Victoria me pareceu ser a pessoa perfeita. Ela era uma vampira. Kol a transformou. Ele estava apaixonado por ela, mas eu...eu a atraí. Fiquei com ela até sentir que poderia usá-la... Ariana resolveu me ajudar.

Levantou e caminhou lentamente até a cama e se sentou.

- Klaus me atormentava. Não confiava nele, sabendo de seu...interesse por você. Ele começou a inventar suas histórias e fingi acreditar. Pensei que fazendo isso o distrairia e poderia fazer o que pretendia. Precisava ganhar tempo. Estaríamos livres e eu a levaria dali... – Ele suspirou.

- Mas Klaus matou Victoria e tudo se virou contra mim de forma muito rápida. Não podia dizer nada a você e não confiava mais em Ariana. Acho que foi ela que avisou Klaus e Esther. Precisava encontrar outra pessoa e depressa...então saí da Cornualha. Pretendia voltar em três dias. Eu procurava Katerina. A primeira cópia. Um informante a vira em Londres. Salvaria Katerina, predecessora de Elena.

Ele olhava para mim, esperando uma reação, mas eu estava anestesiada de dor.

- Kol arruinou qualquer chance...e minha mãe deu seu tiro de misericórdia, usando o sangue...de nosso filho para unir você a nós na esperança de que ainda pudesse nos libertar da própria merda que havia feito. Uma esperança inútil de nos ver juntos para sempre.

Eu estava em choque.

- Quando voltei com Katerina, tudo já havia acontecido...

Oh Elijah! Elijah...

- Deixei que partisse. Continuei procurando uma forma de poder te salvar. Mesmo sabendo que eu não me salvaria. Precisava afastá-la de Klaus. Era difícil conseguir informação e o tempo passava... Finn me mantinha informado sobre você. Devia me bastar, mas não bastava. Eu tinha que vê-la, então eu ia e depois apagava suas memórias... – Elijah chorava. – Vaguei por anos sendo sua sombra. Um dia li que iriam leiloar um grimório de uma bruxa chamada Sofia. Arrematei e o guardei. Klaus havia encontrado uma cópia em Mystic Falls. Ele poria em prática seu plano de acabar com sua maldição. Tinha que impedi-lo. Se ele conseguisse quebrar a maldição, perderia a chance de quebrar a minha. Tinha que matá-lo.

Ele debruçou sobre mim. Mantinha meus olhos fechados. Não me lembrava dele comigo...eu não o sentia.

- Eu não sentia mais você...- murmurei.

- Eu quebrei a conexão, Elizabeth. Era a única forma de mantê-la segura. Conheci Elena e, a princípio ela somente representava uma isca para que eu pudesse matar Klaus. Mas ele...mantinha meus irmãos e, se eu o matasse jamais descobriria onde estavam...- ele estava arrasado.- tive que poupá-lo. Quando soube que Elena havia se transformado, uma nova chance surgiu para nós, mas como Katerina ainda está viva, tenho que matar o lado vampiro de Klaus...Tenho que manter Elena segura e como uma vampira até que Klaus esteja incapaz de quebrar a maldição e nos danar por toda a eternidade. Convenci Stefan a fazer um acordo com Klaus e fazê-lo acreditar que eu tinha a cura para Elena. Klaus é esperto e achava que a única forma de me encontrar seria atraindo você. Ele acreditava que ainda tínhamos a conexão. Assim como você.

Ele ainda chorava. Deitou sobre o meu peito e continuou...

- Stefan convenceu Bonnie a uni-la a Klaus, mas não sabia que tinha o sangue dele em você o que nos devolveu a estaca zero. O feitiço de Bonnie não era para quebrar o de Esther e nosso filho. Esse eu já havia conseguido quebrar há muitos anos. Era para unir você a Klaus de forma que se o morder, você mata seu lado vampiro.

Ele respirou profundamente.

- Gaélico não é uma língua fácil de se aprender...então Bonnie não conseguiu realizar o feitiço de forma a preservá-la. Então, se Klaus a morder, você morre. Só descobrimos isso depois que sumiu da casa, na manhã em que a invadimos para capturar Klaus.

Suspirei e a cabeça de Elijah apoiada em meu peito acompanhou.

- Eu morrerei de qualquer forma, Elijah – murmurei com o resto de forças que tinha.

Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim.

- Do que você está falando?

- Não posso matar um igual sem seu consentimento...estava escrito no grimório de Sofia...e se não o fizer, em dois dias morro eu...o sangue de Klaus está me envenenando.

Elijah estava em choque.

- Não! – Ele gritava agarrando os cabelos com as mãos – Não! Você sabia disso quando armamos o plano? Você sabia, Elizabeth?

Minha cabeça ia explodir novamente.

- Tenho muita dor...

Estava escuro quando abri meus olhos e vi Elijah sentado ao meu lado na cama.

A dor havia sumido, mas ainda estava fraca.

Estávamos no quarto de Elena ainda e somente vislumbrava a sombra de seu rosto transtornado.

Toquei seu braço. Ele me levantou da cama e me aninhou em seu peito.

Chorei. Eu o havia traído...Eu sabia, mas não conseguiria trair Klaus. De alguma forma eu gostava dele. Não o amava como a Elijah, mas Klaus estava em mim, de alguma forma que eu não entendia, e a noite que passamos juntos só reforçou isso. Somente eu conhecia esse lado dele e, talvez somente eu o pudesse libertar.

Fiquei aninhada em seu peito e reuni minhas forças.

- Preciso ver Klaus.

- Elizabeth...

- Não há outra forma, Elijah. Preciso ver Klaus.

Elijah me carregou para baixo.

- Eu faço isso. Eu a levo, Elijah. – Damon estava ao lado de Elijah com as chaves de seu carro na mão.

- Não! – Elijah não queria entregar-me. Me apertou em seus braços.

- Te devo uma, Elijah. Uma não, três. – Damon olhou fixamente e com compaixão para Elijah.

Minha visão estava embaçada e minha cabeça voltava a latejar.

- Não posso te perder. – Elijah me apertava e afundava a cabeça em meu ombro.

- Você não pode perder alguma coisa que será sempre sua... – Beijei sua testa. Elijah chorava. Estendi minha mão para Damon. Ele me pegou do colo de Elijah. Olhei para ele, não sabia se o veria de novo. – Me perdoe...- murmurei.

- Pelo que? – ele me olhava em prantos.

- Por ter duvidado que me amava.

Elijah voou para mim, me arrancou dos braços de Damon e me beijou como um louco. Ficamos assim por um tempo até a dor apontar. Gritei.

- Elijah, deixe-a ir. Não temos mais tempo. – Era Stefan.

Elijah olhou para mim e sem olhar para Damon, me devolveu em seus braços.

Damon me levou para o carro e seguimos para a casa de Klaus. Paramos em frente à porta e Klaus avançou para o carro.

- O que está acontecendo? Elizabeth. O que você fez?

- Ele não fez nada...- murmurei – deixe-o ir Klaus e me leve para dentro, por favor.

Os homens de Klaus estavam partindo para cima de Damon, quando a um comando, ele os liberou.

Damon partiu e Klaus me levou para dentro.

Estava em seu quarto. Ele me pôs em sua cama e beijava meu rosto.

- Você demorou. O que está acontecendo, Elizabeth?

Peguei seu rosto e sorri.

- Você ficou. Você me ouviu.

- Não, eu não te ouvi. Te obedeci, é diferente. O que aconteceu?

- Estou morrendo Klaus...- contei tudo a ele. A parte que ele podia saber. Não disse que devia mordê-lo.

Klaus estava de costas para mim, ao lado da janela contemplando a noite.

- Klaus? – chamei.

- Por quê? Por quê? – ele estava desesperado.

- Venha até aqui, por favor.

Ele virou e me olhou.

- Por favor – pedi mais uma vez.

Ele caminhou até a cama e sentou.

Eu o puxei e o abracei. Klaus chorava.

- Por que não posso ter você? Por que sou tão fodidamente amaldiçoado?

Klaus chorava em meu ombro.

- Você não é fodidamente amaldiçoado.

- Nunca encontrei amor, Elizabeth e nunca vou encontrar. Eu destruí você e Elijah, é por isso. – Ele olhava para mim. – Me perdoa, Elizabeth. Não posso mais viver assim. Me perdoa. Me perdoa.

Peguei seu rosto com as mãos.

- Eu amo você.

Ele estremeceu.

- Eu amo você, Niklaus. De um jeito que não compreendo. De um jeito sincero e suave. Não sei explicar, mas eu amo você. - Ele soluçava.

Eu o beijei. De uma forma insana, que jamais saberia explicar, eu comecei ali e eu terminaria ali. Não com Elijah ao meu lado, mas com Klaus.

Ele correspondia meu beijo e ambos tínhamos os rostos molhados por lágrimas que pareciam brotar de um mundo distante e de outra dimensão.

- Faça de novo, comigo, aqui, Klaus – pedi pondo sua mão em meu seio.

Ele não pensou. Estava louco de paixão e luxúria.

As lágrimas continuavam a cair e fizemos amor mais uma vez.

Então tudo acabaria ali, em algumas horas, talvez minutos. Não sabia. Eu estava em paz e pronta para encarar o que me esperava.

A dor me rendia. Klaus acariciava meu cabelo.

- Elizabeth, acorde. – Abri meus olhos assustada. Klaus estava ao meu lado, sentado na cama.

Ele sorria para mim.

Eu estava recomposta e Klaus também. Percebi que Elijah estava no quarto.

Ok, a merda estava feita, mas Klaus me surpreendeu novamente.

(nota do autor: escrevi esta cena ouvindo I´ll stand by you do Pretenders. Se quiser chorar, leia ouvindo)

- Elizabeth, Elijah veio ver se fui eu quem causou sua dor. – Ele sorria para mim.- Disse a ele que não fui eu quem a causou, mas seria eu que iria terminá-la. – Klaus apanhava uma adaga e rasgava seu braço com ela. – Morda! – Ele murmurou para mim. – Você tem meu consentimento.

Oh não! Explodi em lágrimas. Não. Não seria assim. Não viveria com isso. Meu Deus ou fodia Elijah ou Klaus...Não!

- Não posso – murmurei.

Klaus sentou ao meu lado. A ferida já estava fechando.

- Me salve, Elizabeth. – Klaus chorava.

Não! Não!

Olhava para Elijah e para Klaus. Ele acariciou meu cabelo e murmurou

- Eu ainda vou amar você... e vou amar...gu bràth* (para sempre em gaélico escocês).

Não podia acabar assim. Não podia...

- Acabe logo com isso, Elizabeth. Acabe com a minha dor.

Elijah estava de costas para mim. Era doloroso demais.

Klaus rasgou seu braço novamente e eu o mordi. Ele não parava de acariciar meu cabelo.

Eu explodi em milhões de dores. Séculos de sofrimento e solidão.

Via seu rosto em flashes de memória. O dia que nos conhecemos, o dia em que Encrenca disparou e ele a segurou arriscando o que eu achava ser sua vida para salvar a minha, as conversas na grama ao por do sol depois do trabalho no estábulo, o dia em que me cortei feio tentando domar um macho novo, quando me afoguei na Cornualha por ser teimosa e insistir em nadar muito perto das pedras. A boneca de pano que ele fez para mim no meu aniversário. As conversas na praia quando desabafava sobre o comportamento estranho de Elijah. O vestido vermelho que Elijah não quis comprar achando ousado. As risadas até de madrugada em frente a casa. O consolo do choro. Ele sempre esteve lá. E eu agora acabava com a metade que ele tolerava ser e o condenava para seu lado negro.

Não podia suportar a ideia de não poder vê-lo mais. Demorei muito tempo para encontrar a peça que faltava para descobrir que eu também o amava e eu estava com seu sangue correndo em mim pela última vez.

Abri meus olhos. Sentei-me na cama e acendi o abajur.

Estava sozinha.

Chorei por horas.

Havia sido limpa. Por qual?

Isso era irrelevante.

Abri a porta do quarto e acessei o corredor.

Desci as escadas devagar. A casa parecia abandonada na escuridão.

Uma luz, vinda do escritório de Klaus me chamou.

Entrei e Elijah estava sentado bebendo.

- Oi – disse

- Oi. - Respondeu vindo ao meu encontro – Você está bem?

- Sim e Não.

- Entendo. Venha aqui. – Elijah pegou minha mão e me acomodou ao seu lado no sofá.

- Onde está Klaus?

Elijah respirou.

- Ele partiu, Elizabeth.

Fechei os olhos e me aninhei no ombro de Elijah.

- Sinto muito. Sinto muito – chorei.

- Não há porque sentir. Ele quis assim.

- O que disse a ele para convencê-lo?

- Nada que ele não estivesse disposto a concordar de bom grado...por você.

- Não pode acabar assim, Elijah. – Não podia suportar ser a responsável pela dor de Klaus. – O que vai acontecer agora?

- Não sei. Isso também é novidade para mim.

- E por que deixou ele ir? E se algo lhe acontecer? Não vou suportar isso, Elijah.

Ele respirou pausadamente, acalmando-se. Pegou meu queixo e virou meu rosto olhando-me nos olhos.

- Você o ama? – Elijah era profundo.

Abaixei minha cabeça e apertei meu rosto contra o peito dele.

- Acho que sim. Não sei explicar o que sinto por ele, Elijah. Queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido. Queria estar segura em seus braços em Skye de novo como na noite em que nos conhecemos. Queria esquecer. Esquecer...

Desabei.

Fiquei assim sem querer me mover.

Elijah levantou-se me ajeitando no sofá.

Ele se levantou e foi até a mesa do escritório. Voltou e me entregou uma carta. Reconheci a caligrafia. Era de Klaus.

- Volto logo. – Elijah saiu do escritório e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Minhas mãos tremiam. Ele lera claro, a carta estava aberta e não havia sido dobrada.

'Pensei em muitas coisas para poder escrever, mas não consegui. Falo através da arte, com sempre falei e me expressei. Eu sinto muito, Elizabeth. A única coisa que pensei quando te encontrei era te livrar a dor e te proporcionar um novo começo. Em alguns anos estaria de volta e começaria tudo de novo, sem minha presença ao seu lado para atrapalhar. E quando Elijah te encontrasse, não estaria mais com ele, deixando-os livres para serem felizes, como sempre deveria ter feito. Sinto por todo sofrimento que lhe causei. Por favor, viva e seja feliz. Você é a razão de tudo. Princípio e fim. Eu amo você. N' – Logo abaixo a letra de uma música.

_The Reason_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so, I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you…_

_I've found out a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you…_

Morri mil vezes. Reli mil vezes. Chorei ainda mais.

Eu não podia viver assim. Jamais suportaria viver sabendo que condenei alguém.

Lembrei-me de meu pai que se recusou a vender um cavalo, e levou o comprador a um criador vizinho por saber que sua família passava fome e nós, tínhamos a horta.

Elijah não voltou, mas sabia que estava atrás da porta.

Estava enlouquecida.

Agarrei minhas pernas. A carta de Klaus estava no chão e as lágrimas me cegaram.

Fiquei ali por horas até que Elijah entrou.

- Venha, vamos embora daqui. – Ele estendeu a mão. Não podia mover-me. Estava em ruínas. – Elizabeth, venha – Elijah pedia.

- Me encontro com você, só me deixe aqui sozinha mais um pouco, por favor.

- Estarei no carro.

Elijah respirou fundo e bem devagar saiu.

Amanheceu, entardeceu e anoiteceu sem que eu tivesse forças para me mexer.

Eu só chorava. Nunca me senti tão vazia e sozinha. Na verdade, não estava só. Os fantasmas do passado me faziam companhia.

Elijah entrou e saiu duzentas vezes nesse período. Falava comigo, mas eu já não ouvia.

Estava catatônica ou sei lá o que.

Quando Klaus entrou senti que voltei a respirar. Levantei meus olhos e o vi. Ele sorria.

- Venha cá. – Klaus se sentou ao meu lado e me puxou em seu colo. – Quero que saia desse escritório agora e vá para casa. Entendeu?

- Não posso viver assim, Klaus. Não sabendo o que fiz a você.

- Não fez nada que eu não tenha feito a você primeiro. Empatamos.

- Condenei você.

- Elizabeth, nasci condenado. Você não tem capacidade para me condenar mais.

- Eu sinto muito – Chorei em seu peito – Por favor me perdoe.

Klaus suspirou.

- Se me perdoar e se perdoar, sim.

Eu soluçava.

- Elijah! – Klaus chamou.

Elijah entrou no escritório.

Klaus mexeu a cabeça sinalizando algo para Elijah, mas não sei o que era.

Permanecia alojada em seu colo.

- Faça.- Klaus me pegou gentilmente e me acomodou no sofá. Levantou-se e foi para a janela atrás de mim.

Elijah me levantou do sofá.

- Faça o que? O que Elijah?

Elijah olhava para mim. Seus olhos escuros nos meus...

Mexeu os lábios para que Klaus não o ouvisse...

- Eu amo você...para sempre...

- Faça, Elijah. Eu não posso mais. - Klaus implorava para Elijah.

Fazer o que?

- Elizabeth, preste atenção... – Elijah segurou meus braços e me olhou.

(O texto a seguir é uma contextualização. Elizabeth jamais se lembrará)

" Olhe para mim, Elizabeth. Você é uma mulher linda, feliz e que sempre foi feliz. Você viveu a vida toda em Paris. Tem um apartamento luxuoso no coração de Champs-Élysées. Você está de férias em Mystic Falls. Não conhece ninguém nessa cidade e deseja voltar para casa.

Nunca conheceu Klaus ou Esther, nem Rebekah, nem Kol, nem Finn... nem... a mim... Você sempre viveu em Paris. Não fala gaélico escocês, nem inglês, somente Francês. Você tem uma herança de família e a gastará com aquilo que lhe der prazer. Você vai se apaixonar e viver sua eternidade da forma mais feliz que puder sabendo que é amada e sempre será. ...Não se lembrará que tivemos essa conversa.

Você parou nesta casa para pedir informações, pois se perdeu a caminho do aeroporto".

Adeus, Elizabeth...

(Elijah chorava ao dizer isso)


End file.
